Peter Pan Comes Back
by Calm-Waters
Summary: Peter Pan had came back for the Darlings! Will The Darling Kids go? Of course! But someone in Never land has a plan...His name starts with H! And the plan.....it's not a good one! My first PP fanfic so please R&R PPxWendy and some JohnxTigerlily
1. Peter Comes Back

_**Peter Comes Back**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Peter Pan, or any other character. I DO own the song though. I made it up.**_

_**R&R**_

Wendy sniffled, finished with her daily tear-session.

_Peter…… Oh Peter._

She never dared cry in front of her parents. Her parents weren't her parents anymore. Her parents were dead, as far as she was concerned.

_They turned out to be heartless, evil people. Like Captain Hook._

Wendy sighed, and looked out her window for the hundredth time. It has been 1 year since Wendy left Peter Pan at Never land. She sighed again and turned on her radio.

_They were star-crossed lovers_

_Never supposed to meet_

_But she met him anyway_

_Now she's alone, oh so alone_

_And now she wonders why_

_Yes, she wonders why_

_She left him that faithful day._

Wendy felt the tears go down her cheeks again. The song was hurting her, but she just couldn't seem to find the strength to turn the channel.

_But little did she know, oh little did she know_

_He was standing right outside her door._

_He was waiting there, oh waiting there_

_For her to open it up to him._

Wendy looked instantly to the window. But nobody was there. The hot tears left trails down her cheeks. She reached out to the window, then closed her hands into her palms.

"Oh Peter……. Why did I leave you? I want to come back"

Wendy looked down at her hands, that she folded into her lap.

_Did he even remember her name?_

_She wondered one day……_

Peter was standing outside her window. He was wishing his Wendy-Lady would open the window to him, or even invite him in.

(He can not come in uninvited, even if he is a boy, he DOES have some resemblance of manners)

He heard his Wendy-Lady crying. He looked into the window, and saw her reach out to him.

"Oh Peter…… Why did I leave you? I want to come back"

That was as much as an invitation as his boyish mind could conjure.

_I'm coming my Wendy-Lady._

Peter bounced in front of her window, and then threw the window open.

"Peter!"

Peter smiled brilliantly, and put his hands on his hips. His usual stance.

"I have come for you, my Wendy-Lady!" He announced loudly.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried, her smile just as bright as Peter's.

She ran over to Peter and wrapped him in a big hug. Then, impulsively, she kissed Peter. On. The. Mouth.

Wendy stepped back, shocked at herself

"Oh, gosh Peter. I'm….I'm…."

She couldn't say she WAS sorry, because she WASN'T. She loved Peter, she figured that out right after she left him.

Peter smiled "Why Wendy-Lady stop?"

"Well because……because……" Wendy couldn't think of anything to say.

Peter stepped up to Wendy. "Wendy-Lady shouldn't have stopped" He said huskily.

Peter slowly lowered his head, and he kissed her.

Wendy was shocked

"P….P…Peter?" Wendy gasped as Peter raised his head.

Peter smiled again.

"Come Wendy-Lady. Let us be off to Never land!"

Wendy sighed "But Peter, I don't think I can fly anymore."

Wendy remembered how many times she had tried to fly. She didn't try from very high spots, but she still had the bruises from them.

Peter looked at her sad face. "Don't worry I won't let you fall"

Wendy looked up at Peter. "I…You…Really?"

Peter took Wendy's hand. "Promise"

Peter slowly lifted himself up, Wendy's arm outstretched, but she didn't fly up.

"I can't fly Peter. I just can't" Wendy felt more tears trickle down her cheeks, "I just don't"

Peter could feel his own tears pool at the back of his eyes.

"You WILL fly" Peter said as he yanked Wendy into his arms. "Even if I have to carry you till you do"

Wendy gasped as Peter lifted her into his arms.

"Wait!" Wendy cried. "Can I bring my brother's?"

Peter sighed.

"Please Peter. They wont survive without me here"

Peter nodded, but he didn't understand what Wendy REALLY meant. He just thought that she didn't want them to miss her.

What she really meant was that her 'parents' wouldn't like her leaving. They would beat on John and Michael, if Wendy wasn't there to take the punishment. Lately if John or Michael did anything wrong, even very tiny, the Darlings would flip. Wendy would stand in front of them and said it was SHE that did it, not them. Or SHE said to do it, and they did. Wendy made sure they didn't touch Michael or John. Nana had already died from the Darlings beatings. They just spat on the animal, and said to let it rot.

Secretly the Darling kids buried Nana, and said that she was a great dog, and how sad they were that she had to die this way.

Wendy ran into John's room

"John come on, Peter's back!" John woke up with a start

"Peter's back?" John whispered hoarsely

"Go to my room, Peter will help you back to Never land"

John jumped up and ran into Wendy's room

"Wendy they won't hurt you anymore" John whispered to himself. "Peter will make sure of it"

While Wendy was in Michaels room, helping Michael out, John was telling Peter what happened to Wendy.

"And they took a pole to her too, Peter. It was horrible! And she did it all for us. Peter I'm so glad you came back, for her. Even if you didn't save us, at least Wendy would've been safe"

Peter listened quietly to John. He was burning on the inside.

_How dare they hurt what belongs to me!_

When Peter came back from dropping both Michael and John to Never Land, Wendy made sure that they were first, he heard a scream.

"Wendy! Were you LEAVING again?"

He then heard a smack, and a sob.

"How dare you Wendy? You are OURS"

Peter heard another smack and a loud crash.

"Please, stop" He heard his Wendy-Lady sob.

Peter had enough. He burst though the window.

He saw his Wendy-Lady on the floor, with blood around her face.

He also saw her parents. Mr. Darling had his hand raised in the air

"Stop!" Peter yelled. Wendy raised her hand slowly.

"Peter" she whispered softly.

Peter pulled out his dagger, and faced the Darlings.

"You!" The Darlings yelled, as they advanced.

Peter jumped around them slashing at any hands that grabbed him, and scooped up HIS Wendy

"Don't worry Wendy-Lady. They will harm you no more"

Peter flew out the window, with Wendy in his arms.

"No more" Peter promised, as he flew away with his Wendy-Lady.

"No more"

_**How was that? My first PP fanfic, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if you want more. I think I can add more. Something…. But I just don't know. Give me some ideas about what to do next! What you think I should write, in the next chapter, that is IF you want a new chapter.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	2. Never Land

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any characters. Hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, etc.**_

Never land

Wendy looked down in wonder.

_It's even more beautiful then I remember_

Never land was in full glory, rejoicing that Peter had came back. The dark-night water shimmered with glee, as Peter and Wendy flew over it.

_So beautiful…._

Wendy sighed. She looked up at Peter, but he wasn't looking at her. Wendy didn't really mind

_He has to concentrate on flying, after all. It could be much harder with me in his arms_

_In his arms….._

Wendy sighed again. She loved Peter. With all her heart. She knew that.

_But does he?_

Wendy sighed again, as conflicting emotions rippled threw her.

"Hey, Peter? How are the lost boys doing?"

"Fine" Peter said curtly

Wendy didn't like the tone Peter had used. "Peter?" Wendy asked

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Peter didn't want to answer that question. He was in a peculiar mood. Anger was flashing inside of him. He had never felt such an anger, not even when Hook had taken Wendy and his friends.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Peter?" Wendy asked again.

"I'm fine" Peter said

Wendy was about to say something more when…..

"Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy looked down, she saw her brothers and the lost boys waving frantically at her

"John! Michael!" Wendy cried happily. "The Lost Boys!"

When Peter was close enough, Wendy jumped down.

John let out a shout as he saw Wendy more clearly

"Wendy! Your face!" Tootles said, as he looked at Wendy, studying her more closely

"It's…..It's broken"

Wendy blushed, and looked down.

"No…. Peter!" John cried, his face turning red. "They didn't!!!"

Peter nodded, not daring to look at Wendy. The anger was still there. It would only get worse if he looked at her broken face.

"They did"

Wendy noticed a shadow at the corner of her eye.

"John!" Wendy looked up, she saw John raise his hand to hit Peter (not hard, he is just a boy)

_Her dad with his hand raised……_

Peter backed up.

"I thought you would protect her!" John raged, as he walked towards Peter

Wendy ran in front of him, and put her hand on his chest

"Peter couldn't help it John. They would have gotten me, anyway. Peter wasn't there till after they had come into the room"

John put his fist down, but was still glaring at Peter.

Peter was staring at Wendy in wonderment

"Count to ten John. Here I'll count with you….1.…2...3...4.."

John and Wendy counted to ten.

John turned to Peter, he looked down before he apologized.

"I'm sorry Peter. I guess the anger just got to me"

Peter nodded, but he still stayed back from John.

Wendy smiled, even thought it hurt.

"Come on, all of you. I have many more stories!" Wendy exclaimed.

Michael and the lost boys cheered.

"Stories!"

John followed behind, muttering to himself. Peter could only here the words "Parents…Wendy… Abuse"

Peter understood the first two, but he was confused by the word 'abuse'

_I'll ask Wendy-Lady later. Maybe she will know._

Peter flew behind the group, un aware of the pair of eyes following him

"So that Wendy was abused, was she?" Captain Hook mused. "I wonder how Peter Pan will feel if I tried to do that too….."

Captain Hook smiled, then chuckled to himself. He knew that Peter Pan liked Wendy. It was completely obvious! To him, anyway.

_Love is always perfect to use….for revenge._

* * *

Wendy was sitting in the middle of Peter's new hideout

(Hook did find the first one, so they had to find a new one)

"And Red-Handed Jill put her blade up to Captain Hook's neck… 'Do you have any last words Captain Hook?' Hook looked up at Jill 'Yes I do. SMEE!' Suddenly millions of Pirates surrounded Red-Handed Jill" Wendy went on with the tale, telling how Peter Pan and his lost boys came to the rescue, and defeated the evil Captain Hook and his band of pirates

Wendy tucked all the boys into bed. After 3 more stories of course, then she turned around to Peter

"Where will-"

"Wendy what is-"

They said at the same time.

"You go first Wendy"

"Where will I sleep?"

Peter looked around.

"Ummmmm…Here"

Peter pointed to a pile of cushions in another room.

"Okay….. What did you want to say Peter?"

"What does abuse mean?"

Wendy gasped.

"What? Where did you ever hear such a word?!" Wendy exclaimed

Peter jumped back

"John said it" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh dear"

"What does it mean, Wendy-Lady?" Peter asked

"Well it means to hurt someone."

Peter looked at her confused

"Like punch or kick someone. Or you could hurt them emotionally. Make them feel bad about themselves."

"John said your parents abused you, I believe him" Peter thought back to when he got Wendy.

_Wendy's face was bloody, as were Mr. Darlings hands._

"_Please stop" Wendy had cried._

"Well….. Things were never really great at our house. My parents….they always fought. Never anything physical, mind you. But many bad words. I think something snapped inside of them, when we disappeared. I don't think they were really nice people from the start"

"I'm sorry you had to go threw that Wendy" Peter said, as Wendy was turning to leave.

"That wasn't the worst part, Peter. The worst part was not seeing you"

Wendy walked out of the room, and into the room that Peter said that was her room.

Peter thought about what she said

"_That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was not seeing you"_

For some reason, Peter _really _like that Wendy had said that. He liked it _WAY_ too much, to his opinion.

* * *

Captain Hook was sitting in his chair.

"Peter Pan, in love…." Hook smiled "In love"

"Who's in love, sir?" Smee said, Captain Hook's right-hand man.

"Peter Pan, Smee!" Hook cried happily, as Smee sat himself down in one of the other chairs

"Peter Pan? In LOVE?!?" Smee asked, disbelieving.

"I had the same reaction Smee. Imagine our Peter Pan, in love"

"Yes, but WHO'S he in love with?" Smee asked fascinated by the prospect that Peter Pan could love.

"Why that Wendy girl, of course. What other girl could he possible fall in love with?"

"Well what about that Indian? Tiger Lily?" Smee asked inquisitively.

"Oh no, Tiger Lily, she likes that brother of Wendy. John was his name?"

"Ahhh" Smee said.

Silence.

"It's the perfect plan Smee!"

Smee jumped up.

"Yes, I suppose it is" Smee said, after he got over his shock. But he didn't really get what 'it' was.

He is, after all a pirate. Higher Education was never popular with pirates. In fact the only smart pirate WAS Captain Hook. Makes you wonder……..

"We'll capture that child, Wendy, and hold her for ransom! A girl for a boy….. Of course, they will both die in the end."

Smee laughed.

"Yes it is!" Smee agreed "Perfect plan, sir!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

* * *

Peter woke up to the most horrible screaming. It made his ears curl back.

"Wendy!" Peter gasped, as he recognized the voice.

He flew to Wendy's room.

He saw Wendy twitching and turning on the bed. Michael was sitting beside her, holding her hand and crying. John was doing the same only on the other side. The lost boys were there, too. There faces were as pale as sheets.

"No! No! Please stop! Please! Don't hurt them!"

Wendy jolted awake. Sweat pouring down her skull.

"Wendy?" Peter asked nervously.

"Oh dear" Wendy murmured as she saw everyone staring at her in concern. She blushed, noticing she was only in her pyjamas.

"Wendy?" Tootles asked, repeating Peter

Wendy looked around at all the concerned faces. Her eyes lingered on Peters.

"Would you guys like to hear another story? I'm afraid this one will be pretty sad"

All of the lost boys nodded

"We like stories!" They all cried.

"Will this story be about why you cry?" The twins asked in unison.

Wendy nodded. "Yes it will be"

All of the lost boys sat down on near, or on, Wendy's bed.

Peter and John were the only that stood.

"No I believe it started _before_ we came to Never land for the first time….. I think it was their anniversary. Now let me see….."

_**Sorry. I want to but the story on another page. To show the significance of it. I don't know how long it will be though. So just hang in there!!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	3. Wendy's Story

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any characters. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!! Or anything else like that! Lol XD**_

Wendy's Story

_Wendy, John and Michael stood all together waiting for their parents to come home._

"_I hope they will like our anniversary gift!" Wendy exclaimed_

"_Yea we worked really hard on it!" John said._

"_Yaw!" Michael cried._

_~CARRIGE DOOR SLAM~_

_~HOOFBEATS FADING AWAY~_

"_Mary! What did I tell you!?" they heard Mr. Darling cry_

"_What are YOU whining about? I'm not the one that was pawning all over your boss!"_

"_Who said that? Was it that guy, Stan, that you have been seeing so much?"_

"_Don't EVEN go there!" Mrs. Darling shrieked_

_The Darling kids huddled together, fearful of the voices that were coming towards the door._

"_Is that really mom and dad?" John asked, scared. He had never heard them fight before, unlike Wendy._

_Wendy sighed "I'm afraid so…. They don't seem happy together. Unlike before"_

_~DOOR SLAM~_

"_Children!' Mrs. Darling snapped, as she saw them all waiting there._

"_What ARE you doing?"_

_Wendy looked down._

"_We were waiting for you"_

_Mrs. Darling was going to say something else, but that stopped her_

"_Oh" She said instead_

_Mr. Darling came in, and he glared at his wife._

_She pretended not to notice._

Wendy proclaimed that they had many more fights like this one. Some where small. Little things that they fought about, like where to go and all that. But some were great fights, that lasted days. Wendy said she was afraid of those fights. Both Mary and George Darling looked they would kill each other, sometimes when one of us bothered them, Wendy went on, they looked like they would hit us.

"But it didn't ever get better" Wendy said, her whole audience captivated by her every word. "And I think it got worse after we came back from Never Land…"

"_Bye Peter" Wendy whispered to the window "I won't forget you"_

"_CHILDREN!" Mrs. Darling screamed, "Oh my god!"_

_Mrs. Darling ran over to her kids. "I thought you would be gone forever!"_

_Mr. Darling ran into the room "CHILDREN!" he shouted_

_Both of the Darlings wrapped their kids in a big hug. _

"_We thought you had died" they whispered._

_But suddenly Mr. Darling was hugging them too hard. Way too hard._

"_Where were you?!" He gritted out._

_The Darling kids where scared. They hadn't seen dad act like this for ages. Well maybe a year. Give or take a month._

_Mrs. Darling growled at Mr. Darling _

"_I told you! What did I tell you? You NEVER leave the window open!" Mrs. Darling stomped out of the room._

"_You get back here! Mary Darling!!" Mr. Darling hollered._

_The Darling kids looked at each other._

"_I don't think we should've left Never Land" John whispered, hearing all the shouting, from the other side of the house._

_Michael nodded_

_Wendy didn't_

"_But they missed us!" Wendy cried softly as she heard more shouting, "Didn't they?"_

_1 month later_

"_Wendy dear, come here" Mrs. Darling called sweetly to her 13 year-old daughter._

_Wendy didn't like that voice. That voice always made her cringe._

"_Yes mom?" Wendy said quietly, as she walked into her mom's room._

"_Do your know where your _father_ is?" Mrs. Darling sneered_

"_No I don't"_

"_Incompetent fool" Mrs. Darling muttered "I wonder why I even had kids!"_

_Wendy didn't comment on Mrs. Darlings musings. She, or Mr. Darling always said that they were bad, incompetent, or they were just useless._

_Wendy had gotten use to it._

* * *

_One night, when Wendy was sitting alone, on the top of the stairs, she heard shouting._

_It was her parents_

Who else shouts?_ She asked herself_ Defiantly not me, or John or Michael.

"_Stop it George! Just shut up! People told me this would be a bad marriage, and it is! I wish I listened to them!"_

"_Be quiet Mary, you'll wake the bloody kids!"_

"_Oh like you care! You stupid oaf! You never once cared for any of us! If you had your way we would all be starving! And I bet you would've taken your bloody anger out on all of us!"_

"_Why don't you take your bloody body and your bloody kids and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

"_I'll just leave right now!" Wendy heard Mrs. Darling stomped out the door._

_~SLAM~_

"_Stupid broad" Mr. Darling muttered. He walked to the stair case._

"_Oh, hello Wendy" Mr. Darling said, as he saw Wendy wide-eyed at the top of the stairs "You heard all that now didn't you?" _

_There was something in his voice, that was dark. _

Almost like Captain Hook's voice. _Wendy thought to herself._

_Suddenly Mr. Darling grabbed Wendy's hand_

"_Thinks she can run off on me, does she?" Mr. Darling muttered, as he gripped Wendy's arm more tightly._

"_Dad… dad! Your hurting me!"_

_Mr. Darling ignored his daughter_

"_Well she better know better!" Mr. Darling shouted as he shoved Wendy into her room._

"_You! Go to bed!" He commanded as he shut the door in her face._

_Wendy toppled into the cabinet._

_Wendy looked down at her arm. It was red, and swollen._

_She touched it _

"_Ow!!"_

_Wendy shook her head._

Why did mom leave? And why did dad hurt me?

_Wendy crawled into bed, carefully placing her bruised arm on a pillow._

What has gotten into them?

Wendy continued on with her story, saying that she had many more nights like that, and that her dad got rougher and rougher with each night. Her mom, well she got more distant with the family. Some times she wouldn't come back for days.

Wendy said she was always afraid, when her mom left. Dad would always be in a permanent bad mood. And his bad moods always indicated he was going to hit something, or someone.

"But why would he hit you?" Nibs asked.

"I believe it was because he couldn't control mom anymore. She was becoming more and more distant with the family. Dad well he was mad when he found out what she was doing. I for one don't really know what she was doing when she wasn't home. But Dad, he would just get more angry and angry until his anger spilled over onto us."

"Who's us?" Curly asked, scratching his head

"Me, John and Michael"

"But why would he hit you, if it was your mama he was mad at?" The twins asked.

"I think it was because mom was never around, for him to be able to hit her. So he just decided to hit us instead."

"You mean you, Wendy" John corrected. "You made sure that dad NEVER hit us. In fact, I bet you were the ONLY one he hit, even when mom WAS home"

Michael nodded. "Wendy said she was our guardian. She said she would make sure dad, or even mom, would never hit us." Michael turned to Peter

"Peter? Will you be Wendy's guardian? She needs one, just like us"

Peter looked at Michael's hopeful face.

Peter nodded "I will be Wendy's guardian!"

Everyone cheered, except Wendy

"Peter you don't have to be my guardian" Wendy said

"Why, do you not want me to be your guardian?" Peter asked

Wendy didn't say anything, because she couldn't lie.

"Then it's all settled! I WILL be Wendy's GUARDIAN!"

They all cheered again, except for Wendy. She just smiled brightly.

"Ouch" She winced as she rubbed her face carefully.

Her cuts still weren't healed.

Peter noticed that Wendy was rubbing her face

"Wendy? Do you hurt?" Peter walked over to Wendy, and gently touched her face.

Wendy cringed and stepped back.

Peter immediately pulled his hand away.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter cried.

"Tinkerbell" Wendy whispered "How is she?" Wendy asked one of the lost boys

Slightly shrugged "She's fine"

Then came in this tiny little speck of light

"Tinkerbell!" Wendy cried happily.

Wendy always did like Tinkerbell, even if she didn't like her

Tinkerbell stuck her nose up at Wendy, but then gapped at her cut.

She pointed at it, and looked at Peter.

"Her parents"

Tinkerbell nodded

Even though Tinkerbell didn't like Wendy. She still is a healing fairy. A call in need is a call indeed.

Tinkerbell floated over to Wendy, and touched her face.

Like before, Wendy cringed and backed up, only to hit the wall.

"Don't touch it. It hurts!" Wendy cried as she saw Tinkerbell float forward.

Tinkerbell stopped, and looked at Peter. She did some hand motions

(Some fairies can't talk, only use sign language)

"She says, that she's going to have to touch it if you want it healed"

Wendy nodded.

"Sorry Tinkerbell" She said, as Tink got closer.

Tinkerbell nodded absently, as she looked at Wendy's cut more closely

She motioned to Peter again

"She says she can heal the cut, but she can't get it to heal completely. You will have a mark on your face, for at least a while"

Wendy nodded. "As long as it won't hurt anymore, I am fine"

Everyone was awed by Wendy's bravery. She didn't even cry when Tinkerbell used her healing magic

(Slightly says it really hurts)

Tinkerbell nodded, satisfied with her work. Even though she still had a scar, Wendy's face was a lot less….. Broken.

After Tink nodded to herself, over her great healing skills, she turned her back on Wendy and floated away.

"It was nice seeing you again Tinkerbell!" Wendy called cheerfully. She was still oblivious to the fact that Tinkerbell didn't like her.

"Well what shall we do now?" Michael asked, as he scratched his head.

Wendy watched Tinkerbell float off.

"Where does she go?" Wendy mused out loud

"She goes to the place where all other fairies go." Peter said, as he stepped beside Wendy

"And where is that?" Wendy asked, curious

"Hey!" Tootles said "Let's go to the world of fairies!"

Everyone nodded

John walked up to Wendy

"Wendy, do you know where the Indian tribe's live?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, I don't. Here I'll ask for you"

John was about to shake his head, when Wendy called

"Peter! Oh, Peter!" Peter flew over to Wendy

"Yes, what is it, Wendy-Lady?" Peter asked

"Do you know where the Indian tribes live?"

Peter looked at her puzzled

"They live near the big oak tree…… why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious"

"Ohh" Peter said absently. He was trying to figure out why she wanted to know where the Piccadilly Tribe was.

Wendy immediately went to John to tell him where the Piccadilly tribe was.

"John!" She exclaimed "They're over by the big Oak!"

John nodded, then hurried off. He hoped Tiger Lily hadn't forgotten him.

"Well! Off to the World Of Fairies!" Peter proclaimed.

Off they went.

_**So how was this one? I know it didn't have much of her story on it, but at least 3 quarters there is her story…… and if any of you have some great idea's to throw at me, that would be wonderful! Lol, but it's not like I don't have my own, I just like knowing what other people would write. Just as long as you won't mind me using them…. I bet they will all be really great!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	4. World Of The Fairies

**_Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any other_ _characters. Hope you enjoy. XD_**

World Of The Fairies

Peter and the gang were just reaching the World of the Fairies.

"Shhhh" Peter whispered, as he pulled back some vines "The Fairies don't like strangers"

Wendy, John and Michael nodded. They _were_ the only strangers there.

Peter crouched down underneath some of the under brush.

"Come on!" He whispered, waving his arm frantically.

Wendy crawled over to Peter, and gasped when she looked at the Fairies' World

"It's so beautiful" Wendy whispered with awe

The fairies where dancing around in brilliant light. There wings shimmered as they danced and twirled around. She could also hear twinkling laughter.

"It's so beautiful" Wendy had to say again.

She heard her brothers sucked in breath. She knew that they thought the exact same thing

_Why did I ever leave??? _She thought, as she watched more fairies dance, sing and twirl.

* * *

Captain Hook was also at the Fairy World that night. But thankfully he didn't know that Peter or Wendy was there.

He was out there, looking for someone. Someone small.

"Tinkerbell" Captain Hook called softly, as he pushed away some low-hanging tree leaves. "Tinkerbell?"

Tinkerbell, in the midst of another dance, looked around, curious of who was calling her. She heard it again near the bushes. She got off the dance 'floor' and went over to the source of the voice.

Wendy, the whole time, was watching Tinkerbell. She thought that Tinkerbell was a very beautiful dancer, and when she saw her leave, she was sad that she wouldn't see her dance anymore. But then she saw Tinkerbell floating around, looking like she was trying to find someone. Soon Tinkerbell disappeared, Wendy wondered where she had went. And why

"Peter….Peter? I think I will go over there…. Maybe I can see better" Wendy said. She didn't really lie, becuase she was going to see where Tinkerbell went, better. Of course she didn't add that part, though. She wouldn't want Peter worrying.

Peter nodded. He only agreed, because he knew he would hear her if she cried out, and that he could see her if he moved over slightly. He was taking this guardian thing really seriously. I mean seriously.

"Thank you Peter!" Wendy whispered, as she started scooting over to the bushes she had just seen Tinkerbell disappear into.

Meanwhile Tinkerbell was floating around, trying to figure out who called to her.

She fluttered her wings, signalling to see if anyone was there

Tinkerbell was about to give up when...

"Tinkerbell" Captain Hook said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Tinkerbell gasped.

"Yes Tinkerbell, it's your old pal, Captain Hook"

By that time Wendy had just reached the brush that was underneath the pair. She almost gasped when she heard that Captain Hook was here. But she covered her mouth in time

_Wouldn't want them to hear me._ Wendy thought, as she slowly pried her hands away from her mouth

"Come here, Tinkerbell" Hook said

"How do you feel with Wendy back here?" Hook asked softly, so softly that Wendy almost didn't hear.

_Now why would Hook say that?_

Wendy heard Tinkerbell's soft sigh.

_What does that mean? _Wendy asked herself, alarmed _She does like me! Doesn't she?_

"Yes, it's hard isn't it? All alone? Peter doesn't pay any attention to you, now does he?"

Tinkerbell buzzed. It sounded like a 'yes' to Wendy.

Wendy's face crumbled

_I take up all Peter's time?_ Of course that revelation made her feel that Peter does like her. Even if a little

_But Tinkerbell doesn't have any time with Peter_, that made Wendy feel like a monster.

_Best friends should have their time together too!_

Wendy decided then and there, that Tink should have more time with Peter, even if it kills her. (Not literally)

"I was believing that you and I could team up. We could capture that girl… Wendy…. And then you'll have loads of time to play with your Peter"

Wendy was shocked. She knew that just her wouldn't satisfy Captain Hook. Then it came to her. They would use _her_ to get Peter.

_Because it didn't work the first time, maybe the second time will work. _Wendy thought to herself remembering how Captain Hook had taken them all prisoner before, and tried to poison Peter.

"What? You don't KNOW?! How can you not know?" Hook whispers fiercely "Yes, go and think about it. You know where to find me"

Wendy heard footsteps walk away. Then she heard Tinkerbell buzz off.

"Oh dear me" Wendy whispered "I'm such a trouble"

All the things that were said to Wendy when she was at her old home, she actually started believing them. She thought she was ugly and a troublesome person.

Wendy sighed again. She knew she was nice, not that she was bragging about it. If she was mean, she would be on Captain Hook's side. And she never wanted to do that.

Wendy quietly crawled over to Peter and the lost boys. John and Michael were officially calling themselves lost boys, too. But Wendy was betting that John would be calling himself an Indian pretty soon.

Wendy sat behind everyone, out of the way, out of sight.

Wendy looked down at her hands, which she had folded on her lap.

_It would be so much better if I was never here._

Suddenly Wendy remembered something. Something horrible

"_I will be your guardian!"_

_Oh-no! If he is my guardian…. Well Hook will find me, and he'll find Peter. And I could never let Peter get caught by Hook._

Wendy shook her head

_Tinkerbell didn't say she would help completely. Maybe if she has lots of time with Peter, she won't do it, and then Hook couldn't catch Peter because Tinkerbell would be against him! And it would be such a waste if Tinkerbell became bad._

Wendy nodded to herself

_Yes that's what I'll do, I'll get Tinkerbell to have __loads__ of time with Peter. And if by any chance Hook does find me, Peter will be safe with Tinkerbell. And he won't even come for me, because he's having such a great time with Tink._

Wendy didn't like the last part of her thought.

_Well it's better than Hook getting to him._ Wendy thought. _Better me, than him. At least then he will be safe._

Wendy suddenly laughed to herself

_So much for Peter being my guardian, eh? It looks like I'm his._

She smiled at her own little joke. But then frowned. She still didn't like her idea, but it was good enough.

"Wendy?!" Peter whispered frantically, as he noticed she wasn't were she was suppose to be.

"Wendy?!"

"Over here, Peter" Wendy called out.

She could hear the crunch of the leaves, then Peter's head popped out of the bush.

"What are you doing back here? The fairies are up here" Peter asked, as he motioned Wendy forward

"I was just…..thinking"

"Well stop thinking, and come up here" Peter said playfully.

Wendy laughed, and crawled towards Peter. She shoved him over lightly then crawled ahead of him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Ha! I'm beating you!" Wendy said playfully as she manoeuvred to where her other seat was

"You wish!" Peter cried, as he flew past her. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her….then crashed into a tree.

"Off!" Peter said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Wendy tried not to laugh, but the urge was to great. Soon she was laughing outrageously.

Peter glared at her mockingly, but then he too, laughed.

The lost boys came out to see what was so funny. They noticed Wendy holding her sides, while Peter was rubbing his head and grinning, like a loon.

They knew what happened.

Peter had crashed into a tree.

They started grinning too.

"Wendy?" The twins asked, still grinning

Wendy wiped her eyes, then answered "Yes?"

"Did Peter crash into a tree?"

"Yes" Wendy laughed, "Yes he did"

Everyone started laughing.

Nobody noticed Tinkerbell floating in the shadows. She was filled with jealously. And was seriously thinking about helping Hook.

Speak of the devil, Hook appeared by her side.

"They don't even know you're here" He whispered, looking at them all with fake disgust.

Tinkerbell buzzed sadly, then rebounded on jealously.

"Hmmm?" Hook said, as he heard Tinkerbell buzz "Wonderful! Wonderful! We'll start planning immediately!" Hook disappeared into the shadows.

Wendy had noticed a shadow move at the corner of her eye. She saw Tinkerbell standing there, all alone

"Come on Tinkerbell!" Wendy called, motioning her over. Wendy smiled at Tink "Why are you all alone? Come join us!"

Tinkerbell floated over to Wendy, she was feeling completely guilty that she was siding against her, and all Wendy had ever done was been nice to her. Tink would have felt much better if Wendy was mean, but she had to be nice.!

Tinkerbell was looking up at Wendy's perfectly innocent smiling face. The smile was for Tink.

Now she REALLY felt guilty.

But she also saw that Peter was looking at Wendy, too. That didn't sit well, at all, with Tink. She didn't like Peter, like Wendy did, but she like him, enough as a friend, to get jealous when he played with other people. She barely tolerated the Lost Boys. She wanted Peter to be HER friend. Not everyone else's

"Tink! Tink!" The Lost Boys shouted. "Where were you? We haven't seen you for a while!"

Tinkerbell shrugged, then did a weird hand signal.

"Ohh" They all said in unison.

Wendy looked at Tinkerbell completely puzzled

"How do you guys know what that means?"

Peter and the Lost Boys shrugged

"We pick it up, I guess" Nibs said

Wendy nodded, then a huge yawn escaped her throat.

"Oh, my" She yawned.

Michael rubbed his eyes and he too, yawned

"Here Michael" Wendy said, when she noticed that he was yawing

Michael walked towards Wendy still yawning like a baby.

Wendy picked up Michael.

John walked over to Wendy and grabbed her hand. (He had came back from the tribe earlier, with a BIG grin on his face)

"Let's go. Come on Lost Boys" Wendy said, tiredly as she held all the other Boys hands.

See looked at Peter with a tired smile on her face

"Peter? Tinkerbell? You coming along?" She asked. Wendy knew the way to Peter's hideout, so if Peter didn't come she would still know where to go.

Tink shook her head. Peter, he just shrugged

"Okay…."

Wendy turned around, she made sure everyone was with her, then she set off. Michael had already fallen asleep in her arms.

Peter and Tinkerbell watched them leave.

Tinkerbell sighed, and sat on Peter's shoulder.

Wendy didn't know she was being watched. She thought that Peter and Tink were having there time together.

"Tink, did you know that Never Land was droopy while Wendy wasn't here?" Peter commented as he noticed that where ever Wendy walked something pretty or nice would pop up.

Tinkerbell buzzed.

"Yes, it seems like it missed Wendy. How weird is that?"

Tinkerbell buzzed again, it sounding like 'Very weird'

Peter nodded, which almost sent Tinkerbell flying off his shoulder.

Peter looked at Tinkerbell.

"What do you think of Wendy?" He asked suddenly.

Tinkerbell froze

'What?' She buzzed

"Do you like Wendy?"

Now you should know, fairies can't lie. It's impossible for them to. But that doesn't mean they can't skirt the issue

'What are you talking about?' Tinkerbell fluttered.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Wendy" Peter said confused.

'Why are you talking about her?'

Now Peter may be smart at times, but he is just a kid. He's not always the lightest bulb in the closet.

"I….I…. I don't know" Peter said, totally confused. He scratched his head.

'See?' Tinkerbell hummed.

"See what?" Peter asked, more confused then ever.

Tinkerbell hit her forehead in frustration.

'Bye, Peter' Tinkerbell fluttered.

"Oh, huh? Bye Tink" Peter said, still trying to figure out what Tink meant

Tinkerbell looked at him, then shook her head.

* * *

Wendy had already tucked everyone into bed when she heard a soft whisper

"Wendy?" She heard The Lost Boys whisper

"Yes?" She whispered back, as she walked towards their room. She already knew what they wanted

"Can you tell us a story?"

Wendy laughed softly.

_I knew it_

"Of course I will" Wendy said, as she walked into their room

"Which story would you like to hear?"

"One with all of us in it" Nibs said as Wendy sat herself down near all of their beds.

Wendy smiled warmly. It made everyone feel like smiling.

_Wendy is so pretty_ They all thought

"Where to begin? Where to begin….."

_**So how was this one? Good wasn't it!!!!! Lol, I just adore how I made Peter sort of dumb. He's not dumb all the time though, he is Peter Pan! And isn't it so cute that the Lost Boys think Wendy's pretty? It's just so adorable. And the thing with Never Land sprouting beautiful things, you have to remember that Never Land is connected to Peter sub-conscious. If you remember from the movie, that Never Land went into a tizzy when Peter thought Tink was dead. ;) You know what that means, don't you? And wink wink with John and Tiger Lily, eh? Came back with a BIG grin. ;) go John! lol**_

_**Lol, I'll leave you to your own musings now**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	5. Plans A Plenty

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any other characters. Hope you enjoy. And I have got **_

_**to warn you, some parts maybe really corny. Lol, hope you still like it!**_

Plans A Plenty

Captain Hook smiled to himself as he walked away from the World Of Fairies

"Everything is in place" He said "And ready to go. All we need now, is a little girl"

Captain Hook laughed.

"And I know just how to get her, too!"

Hook watched to sun set. It was nightfall now "By now, they should be asleep. I shall wait. Hmm…for now. Wendy has just gotten here, after all, wouldn't want to kill her before she misses anything"

Hook laughed again. He was actually thinking that if he lets Wendy be here just a little bit more, Peter will be even more saddened when she dies. Then when he is in throes of self-pit, Hook will get him.

_And get him I shall_

* * *

Everyone was asleep by the time Peter came back from Fairies' World.

He decided that he should check and make sure everyone was safe and sound. that's what he thought a guardian does.

He first checked on The Lost Boys. They were all sleeping in there beds, as were John and Michael.

He then peeked into Wendy's room, she too, was safe and sound sleeping.

Peter just stood there, for a while, staring at her. Wendy grumbled in her sleep, and Peter jumped back. She then turned over, in which Peter could see her face more clearly.

Peter felt something warm curl in the inside of his body. It scared the heck out of him

_Why am I feeling this way?_

Peter shook his head, then he went to bed.

He was really confused by the emotions ripping threw him. Most of them, he thought, scared him.

Wendy walked out of the Hideout in the early morning. She yawned again for the hundredth time

_I should be use to waking up this early! I have been doing it for the past year, due to some inconvenient yelling_

Wendy shook her head, to clear the sleepiness.

Wendy didn't dare stray away from the Hideout. She didn't want to be caught yet. Because her plan hadn't even started. Yet

_Let's get plan Tinkerbell, underway!_

Wendy heard the soft sound of wings. Wendy is actually a _very_ good hearer, Never Land just decided to enhance her hearing, like with Peter.

Peter, before he came to Never Land, could jump higher than any boy. Never Land decided to enhance that to flying. That's why he is the only one that doesn't need Fairy dust to fly. Just happy thoughts.

"Tink?" Wendy called out softly. "I know your there"

Wendy didn't want to mention anything of what she heard at Fairy World. It could only make Tinkerbell want to say yes to Captain Hook's offer

(You are remembering, that Wendy doesn't know that Tink already said yes. So I guess Wendy's plan is actually quite useless)

Tinkerbell slowly came out of the bush

"Why are you hiding Tinkerbell? Aren't you allowed inside? If your not, I'll allow you in!"

Tinkerbell looked at Wendy in surprise. Tinkerbell use her fairy magic to make Wendy understand her. (If they can be used for flying, why can't they be used for something else?)

'Why would you do that?' Tinkerbell fluttered

"Because everyone wants to be invited! I bet even some of the pirates are really lonely. And Tinkerbell, you seem so lonely, now. What else could I do? Leave you here all alone? Don't be absurd!"

Tinkerbell sighed again.

_Why does she have to be so nice? It isn't making it - this - any easier_

"Come on, Tink. Am I allowed to call you Tink? Or do you prefer Tinkerbell? Anyway, come on, let's go inside and see if anyone is up yet"

Tinkerbell and Wendy walked back into the hideout, Wendy was talking to Tink the whole way, saying positive things to Tink and asking her why she wasn't around anymore.

Tinkerbell however was wallowing in guilt. The nicest person on the planet, was the one she was going to stab in the back. And all she had done was just….well nothing. She didn't even ask for Peter to like her, or even somehow make him like her! And Tinkerbell didn't even want to think about what happened to Wendy. The cut Tinkerbell had seen her face was just horrible.

_Imagine how many more she would've gotten. But yet she still smiles at everyone. She came out of the darkness, still as pure, and sweet as the first drop of rain._

"Tinkerbell. Come on, you know what? We should wake up Peter!" Wendy giggled "With water"

Wendy giggled again. Tinkerbell sighed.

_Even when she tries to do something bad, it seems more like play, than anything evil. I doubt she has a malicious bone in her body. Not even one vile, evil thought in her pretty little head._

"Come on Tinkerbell! It will be so funny! And don't worry, I won't blame you. I will say it was all my idea or my fault. Whichever one comes first"

_Oh my god. It gets harder by the minute!_

Wendy scooped up some water, with a bowl of course, from the stream that runs through

out Peter's hideout.

She quietly tip-toed to Peter's bed

"Shhh" She mouthed, with her finger pressed to her mouth.

Tink nodded

But Wendy didn't know that Peter was awake. He had heard everything that Wendy was

going to do. And he was actually going to turn the tables on her!

"Ahh!" Peter said, as Wendy was about to pour the water on his head.

He grabbed the bowl, and lightly chucked it on Wendy

"AHH!" Wendy screamed, as the water hit her body.

"I'm drenched" She laughed.

Then she got a twinkle in her eye. She knew that Peter was going to get her, so she had brought another bowl!

"Look out Peter!" Wendy yelled, as she, too, tossed her bowl at Peter

"Hey!" Peter said, as he got covered in water. Wendy laughed again.

"What's all the noise?" John grumbled as he walked to all the laughing.

He then saw both Peter and Wendy dripping with water.

He grinned.

"Wow, Wendy. You got the famous Peter Pan wet! No one has ever accomplished that!"

John said, as he walked back out

"Congrats"

* * *

The Mermaids were swimming with glee, as Wendy made her way over to them.

"_They can suck you right under"_ _Peter had warned_

But the Mermaids looking at her so happily didn't look like the would trick her into a night

swim. And let her drown. They could never come up with a plan so vile.

"Come with us Wendy" They sang "Swim with us… come near the waters' edge"

Wendy walked in a trance-like state to the Mermaids.

Tink was watching her

_Let her be….and she'll drown! You'll have Peter for yourself again,_ Her devil side snarled

_But she was so nice to you, never once called you anything mean, or did anything mean . _

_How could you let such an innocent drown?_ Her angel sang

Tinkerbell was torn. She wanted to save Wendy yet she wanted her to drown

_Oh what to do! WHAT to do!_

"Come on Wendy….you know you want to…." the sirens sang again.

Wendy reached the waters edge.

"Just a little farther Wendy, darling"

That snapped Wendy out of her trance

"Darling?" She questioned, "No, I'm not a Darling anymore."

Wendy looked at the Mermaids

"_The look innocent, but they will kill you" Peter had said_

_Just like my parents_

* * *

Captain Hook was whistling when he was boarding his ship, The Jolly Roger

"Cookson!" Hook yelled

"Yes, sir?" Cookson said, as he stepped in sync with Captain Hook

"Make us a celebratory dinner. I'm going to bring us back a prize! The Plan is underway!"

Hook shouted

Everyone cheered

"Tonight is the celebration of getting even with Peter Pan!"

More cheers

"Down with Peter! Down with Peter!"

John was now officially a Indian. The tri

* * *

be had let him come in, so he was now going to live with them, or among them. Whichever

"Bye, John" Wendy had said, sadly.

"Don't worry, Wendy" John said "We can visit each other everyday!"

Wendy smiled sadly "John, I doubt that will happen. Your going to have an adventure! You won't have time for your older sister. And you'll have Tiger Lily, too"

John blushed a deep red

(I'm sorry but John is like 14 now, just so you know, and Michael is 10, and Wendy and Peter are like 16, just so you know. I know, confusing)

Tiger Lily was waiting by the edge of the bush that surrounded Peter's hideout.

"Come John" She called out, as some weird noises were heard

"Tribe calls"

Wendy hugged her brother good-bye.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you, too"

John disengaged himself from his sister's hug. He walked over to Tiger Lily, who then grasped his hand. John waved good-bye to everyone as they disappeared from sight.

Wendy felt some tears slip by her nose.

"Good-bye" She whispered

_**I know I know! Small chapter. Sorry, but I felt like I just HAD to end it here! It was sooo perfect! Her brother leaving….. Just such a prefect ending! OMG! And don't worry! I still have more to add to the story! Lol, seriously, it be like giving you one bite of cake, then yank it away! Lol, sorry I had a piece of cake. And I'm sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything better!**_

_**- Calm-Waters **_


	6. Musings

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any other characters. Hope you enjoy!!!** _

**Dear Jess; **_**If you are reading this I would like to thank you personally for telling me the name of the pirate ship. It completely slipped my mind when I wrote that chapter. Lol and yes I do know that Jack Sparrow is the Captain of the Black Pearl. I just couldn't think of any other boat names to use! So I used that one. **_

_**Sorry to anyone that was offended by it! I will now be using the REAL name for Hook's ship (If I mention it again)**_

_**THANKS A MILLION JESS! **_

Musings

Wendy sat alone. She had refused the meal, that she had made, and only told one story. Michael was standing outside the door, watching his sister.

Michael was happy they were here. Even if Wendy was sad now, it was nothing compared to before. Seeing her get beaten before his own eyes was a horrible experience. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had nightmares of Wendy get beaten. In one nightmare she even died.

Michael had almost cried when he saw the big cut on her face, when Peter had came back with her. But he saw the blank fury in Peter's eyes, that John didn't see. Even though he was smaller than anyone, he was the most wise.

_Wendy all bloody the whole time. She never had a place with out a bruise. She could've died from all that beating._ Michael thought_,_ _but she didn't. And for that I am glad._

Michael smiled at his sister.

_She's the one that brings everyone together. Nobody could live, if she was dead. Not even the notorious Peter Pan could stand it if she was gone. And if Hook knew her, I doubt he would too. Wendy is someone special._

Michael had named everyone from the wisest to the strongest.

_Peter…Peter is the leader, nobody so moves an inch if he doesn't command it. Unless of course your Wendy. John. John's the brawn. He has considerably grown stronger in the past year. I. I am the wisest. And Wendy. Why Wendy is the connection. The peace. The nicest person in the world and she pulls everything together. Why the world wasn't the world, till she was born._

Michael smiled at his own little fantasy. But he knew it was true. Never Land, _this world,_ had never looked better, since Wendy came back! It was relishing in the fact that Wendy had came back. Rejoicing!

*Sniff* "Michael, or Peter. You can come in now"

"How did you know it was me?" Michael asked

"I guess I have excellent hearing." Wendy explained "Or a sixth sense"

Wendy turned around to her brother and smiled

"Could you give your dear old sister a hug? She kind of needs one right now"

Michael walked over to his sister and hugged her. Hard.

Suddenly words poured out of Michael "Wendy. I was so afraid….Before"

"What do you mean Michael?" Wendy said, as she pulled her brother away to look at him.

"Just seeing you torn, your face. Wendy you had never went a day without Dad hitting you SOMEWHERE! I'm just glad he didn't go for the _other type_ of abuse"

Wendy looked stricken, then she sighed.

"Yes, thank the god for that."

"But Wendy you always were bruised. And you didn't make it any better when you desperately tried to fly! Seeing you fall from all those heights. I shudder still thinking about it!"

"My dear Michael, when did you grow up so fast?"

"I didn't mean to"

"I know you didn't. Michael, I'm sorry you had to go threw all that"

Peter watched them both in silence. He was shocked that he didn't know that Wendy had tried to fly. He was always around her house, so how did he miss it?

_Like how did I miss Wendy getting beaten every day?_

"Peter? What are you doing standing by the door?" Wendy asked, as she heard him shuffle his feet.

Peter looked up at Wendy's always smiling face. It seemed like not matter what was thrown at her, she seemed to come out smiling.

_Beside's the time she was getting beaten. No her face was probably too bloody to see her smile._

_Or when she is crying. No one has a smile on when their crying._

Peter shook his head. "No I was just checking in on you guys. I am your guardian, if you would remember"

"Peter that reminds me…" Wendy said as she shifted her position "I don't think you should be my guardian any more. I could be….. Well….. I just don't think you should be my guardian"

She didn't want to say dangerous, because Peter will just want to be her guardian even more.

"Be to what?"

"It's nothing. I just think that you shouldn't be my guardian"

"No! Wendy! I'm your guardian!"

Peter stomped away, his back ridged

For some reason Peter had taken great exception to not being her guardian.

_I have to be…. I wasn't there for her before. I won't let her down this time!_

_I will protect you my Wendy-Lady!_

* * *

Captain Hook met Tinkerbell in the same spot as before

"Ah. Tinkerbell, how is your side of the plan going? Are you finding anytime that we could snatch that girl?"

Tink nodded.

"Good! Good! Soon you will have your Peter back!" Hook exclaimed _In pieces!_ he added silently.

"So now you will have to lure Wendy here-" Suddenly a brilliant plan struck his mind.

"Hmmmm. Yes. Bring her here, my little fairy helper. And I will take care of the rest"

The plan he had formed in his head was diabolical. It made him smile

* * *

John and Tiger Lily had reached their tribal grounds now. Tiger Lily was swinging her hand in Johns.

"Wow, Tiger Lily" John said, as they passed some really impressive wigwams

"So were do we go? Or I go?"

Tiger Lily shrugged and just kept walking with John in tow.

_He's just so curious. Like me, _Tiger Lily thought. She smiled fondly at John who winked at her.

Tiger Lily blushed and then looked back up ahead.

_He's so handsome,_ She thought again_, and strong_.

She could feel the power radiating out of John. It made her like him all the more.

_And he obviously cares about his family. My family will surely like him. He is like no other._

Tiger Lily was anxious to show her boyfriend to her parents. He was just the type of guy everyone would like.

_Me especially._

* * *

Wendy was walking threw the meadow just outside of Peter's Hideout. She was gently rubbing her arms threw the flowers, and when she always turned back around, there was more flowers than before.

Ever since Fairies World, Wendy had felt like she was being watched. Either Michael or Peter would come out of the shadows and ask to join her, in whatever she was doing.

Wendy didn't like to feel watched.

She started walking back to the Hideout

"Wendy what were you doing?" Peter asked, as he materialized in front of her

"Just walking threw the meadow"

"Wendy, how come you didn't say anything?"

_Here we go with the guardian thing again. I really need to get him out of this! I can't let him be in mortal danger!_

"Peter you can stop with the guardian thing." Wendy sighed

_Better to get it over with. If I don't tell him it will eat me alive_

"Why?"

"Well… because" Wendy stuttered.

_Telling him that Hook will capture me, to get to him, wouldn't be the best choice. He wouldn't understand._

"Because why?"

"Because"

"Because why?!?!"

"Because I want you too!" Wendy cried, aspirated. She couldn't think of a plausible thing that would make him want to stop being her guardian. So she said what was in her heart.

"Peter, things….well just please! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"

Wendy could feel some tears pool in the back of her eyes.

"_We'll get that girl, and then go straight for Peter."_

_He can't be my protector when I'm such a danger to him!_

"How could anything happen to me, Wendy?" Peter cried in frustration, not understanding what Wendy was trying to say. "Do you doubt that I could protect you?"

Wendy said nothing.

Big mistake.

"That's it isn't it? You think I can't protect you!" Peter shouted, as it struck him what she was saying. Well what he THOUGHT she was saying.

"No! Peter! That's not it!! Listen to me!"

"I can so protect you! But since YOU don't think so, well then why should I?" Peter shouted, his boyish pride hurt. But he was more angry over the fact that Wendy didn't believe in him. That hurt worse then any blow to his pride could.

_I can too, protect Wendy_

Peter stomped off, his back ridged from his fury. And hurt.

_I can too_

Wendy watched him walk away. She hated seeing him all mad, but it was for his own good. He would be in mortal danger. And she would never, could never, do that to him. Even if she had to kill herself. She would still save her Peter.

_But then why do I feel so sad?_

"Well since your done protecting me!" Wendy shouted "Why don't you hang out with Tinkerbell?!!! Then at least-" Wendy didn't finish her sentence since Peter had disappeared into the Hideout.

Wendy sighed sadly.

"Bye, Peter. Maybe your pride will make you mad enough at me, to never look for me again. So then at least you wont get hurt."

_And I will be gone, never to bother you again._

_Never to see your smiling face again, either._

* * *

Peter stomped into the Hideout, He sighed angrily. He looked up and saw Tinkerbell staring at him in concealed concern.

"You wouldn't think, I couldn't protect you, right Tink?" Peter asked, looking nervously at the door he just stomped in from

_Wendy should've come in by now_

Tinkerbell shook her little head. She was pleased that Peter was talking to HER again, not Wendy.

"I thought so. Well then why does Wendy think so?"

'Maybe she doesn't believe in you' Tinkerbell fluttered, rebuffed that he had referred to HER

Peter gasped

"What?!?!"

Tinkerbell shrugged

'Just a thought' She flickered

Peter looked at the door again.

"Wendy wouldn't think that, now would she?"

_**OHHHHH!!!!! Poor Peter! And Wendy! She's not even aware that Tink is making it worse then what she did by just hurting his pride. Tink's making him think she totally doesn't TRUST HIM! Bad, ol' Tink!!! Lol, tehehehehehehe u gunna love the next one! Maybe. Just you wait and see……. Mwahahahaha. Lol. Sorry for it being so small**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	7. Poison

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Peter Pan, or the characters… yada yada! God these are annoying!!! Enjoy please.**_

Poison

Wendy walked alone. Nobody came near her. The flowers didn't pop up. Nothing. Wendy was just reaching the edge of the forest, near where the Mermaids lived.

Wendy was in a bad mood. A sad mood.

Wendy hummed a tone to herself

_I'm all alone_

_I've got no home_

_I got no where to go_

_So where do I turn?_

_Where should I go?_

_I'm all alone…._

"I've got no home" Said a dark voice from behind Wendy.

Wendy gasped and jumped around.

_Hook_

Wendy glared at the figure coming closer to her.

"What do you want, Hook?"

"I want you, Wendy, to come with me" Hook said as he came near where Wendy was standing

"Why should I go with you?" Wendy said, backing away from Hook, and crossing her arms in a defensive position

"Because of this" Hook replied

Hook motioned, to the woods, with his arm. Like in a wide arch.

Suddenly a burley man came out of the woods, with Tinkerbell in his grasp.

Wendy gasped again

"Let her go!" Wendy exclaimed, as she tried to get to Tinkerbell. But Hook stopped her, by grabbing her arm, and pulling her back.

"Are you sure you want her, still, alive?" Hook said, in an odd voice

Wendy was stunned by that exclamation.

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy accused

Tinkerbell knew what Hook was talking about. She looked at Hook desperately, pleadingly.

'Don't do that' She fluttered.

Hook smiled. He felt immense pleasure for what he was going to do.

"She hates you Wendy. Completely hates you"

"Wha-Wha-What?" Wendy asked, shocked

"She doesn't like you at all, Wendy. She thinks that your incompetent, ugly person. You shouldn't be near Peter so much. It would be bad for him to be shown to such ugliness"

Wendy looked at Tinkerbell.

_How could she….? How can she….?_

"Is that true?"

Tinkerbell couldn't lie to such a direct question. And the way Wendy was staring at her.

No, Tinkerbell couldn't lie

Tinkerbell nodded her head, sadly.

"She has even thought of killing you Wendy" Hook snickered, looking at Wendy's crest-fallen face.

"Do you still want to save, her? That Tinkerbell?" Hook sneered.

Wendy looked up at Tinkerbell, with hints of tears in her eyes.

"Why would you say something like that? Why would you want to do that?"

Tinkerbell lowered her head. The look of pure anguish in Wendy's expression was heart-wrenching.

"Well would you, Wendy?" Hook said, getting impatient.

Wendy looked down at her shoes but slowly shook her head

"I would still save her" Wendy whispered

"No matter what. I couldn't let her die, even if she hates me, and wishes me to die"

Hook looked at Wendy in astonishment, his mouth dropped open, and his hand fell away from Wendy's arm.

As did Tinkerbell. She looked at Wendy in pure astonishment

"Wha-Wha-What!?!" Hook said, completely baffled

"I would still save her"

Hook recovered from his shock, and started smiling.

"Woo-wow. Did you hear that Tinkerbell? You would_ gladly_ watch her sink to her doom, while she'll _**STILL**_ save your life! That must really be a surprise to you!"

Hook laughed darkly.

Wendy kept her head bowed. She was hurt that someone would want to kill her. Someone that she liked. Adored even.

Hook grabbed Wendy's arm and tugged her forward. But since Wendy wasn't in a good balanced spot, she feel to the ground with a thump.

"Get up" Hook said harshly, tugging on her arm again.

Wendy was yanked up, roughly.

Hook sneered as he noticed that there was a spot of blood on her hands.

"Come on, little girl" he snickered

Wendy looked up at Hook with complete resentment.

The look on her face could chill even the hottest of flames.

It completely shook Hook to his core. Such an evil look from a sweet, inoccent girl, is something to behold.

Note to the wise they are never pretty.

Hook shook off Wendy's glare, and kept tugging her towards the shore. Where his ship was. The Jolly Roger.

* * *

_~ Minutes Earlier ~_

Peter was still staring at the door. He has been doing this for almost 10 minutes.

Tinkerbell had sighed and glided off, because Peter had stopped listening to what she was saying. And the only thing he would talk about, if he said anything at all, was if Wendy was suppose to come in by now.

It grew really tiresome. And Tink was getting a little peeved.

Tinkerbell decided to go and get Wendy. For Hook. Maybe.

Tinkerbell fluttered out the door, looking for Wendy.

_Hmmm, where did she go?_ Tinkerbell mused, as she searched for Wendy.

Tinkerbell didn't hear the shuffling of feet in the brush. And the glowing eyes that came from the edge of the forest.

Tinkerbell fluttered her wings, trying to draw Wendy out with the sound.

"'Ello Tink" A burley voice said from behind.

Tinkerbell twisted around.

There stood one of Hook's men

"Hook 'aid you weren't pulling 'ur weight. I was 'ere sent to pick you up"

Tinkerbell tried to float away but the man caught her before she could move.

"Oh no 'ou don't!" The pirate cried as he grabbed Tinkerbell.

"Hooks 'aught a special surprise 'or you" He snickered, as he carried Tinkerbell off.

_~ Back to present time ~_

Peter was anxiously watching the door. It had felt like hours since he last saw Wendy. Even though it was only a couple of minutes.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?_ Peter chanted in his mind.

He walked to the door, and looked out, but he still didn't see anything.

"Wendy?" Peter asked softly, as his head popped out of the door.

Silence.

"Wendy? I'm sorry I got made at you….. Wendy?"

Peter was getting alarmed now.

_Wendy would've said something by now…_

"Wendy?!" Peter exclaimed "Wendy!"

Peter ran around the meadow

"Wendy!" Peter cried again.

"Michael! Wendy's gone!"

* * *

Wendy was aboard the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook had tied her to one of the main shafts, on the ship.

(Like in the movie)

"Hook! You won't get away with this!" Wendy shouted, as she saw Hook leave

"I can, and I will" Was all Hook said, before he disappeared from her sight.

"What does that mean?" Wendy mused aloud. Then it struck her.

_What if…? What if….? What if he poisons Peter, again? NO! Peter!_

Wendy thrashed against the ropes, but her effort was futile.

"Peter!"

* * *

Hook was just reaching the edge of the forest near where he had found Wendy.

He knew where they where hidden now. Thanks to Tinkerbell

"Just past the Mermaids, eh?" Hook said, as he looked out into the meadow.

"Wendy!" Hook heard Peter yell

"Wendy? Where are you?!"

Hook snickered.

_Don't worry Peter, you will see her soon._

Hook slowly crept out of the underbrush. He snuck into Peter's 'Hideout', and looked around.

There was little tree stumps, looking strangely like chairs, scattered around the place. A stream ran in from the left corner of the small room. It flowed all its way, snaking past the tree-looking table, and flowing out a low door. There was also a resemblance of tiny rooms, around the hut. The roots of the tree snaked along the edge's of the make-shift doors, that most-likely lead to the separate rooms.

_Quaint, _Hook mused to himself

Hook then saw the little leaf-cup, on the tree-table. It was filled with water. He didn't know how it got there, who it was for, and who was going to drink it.

But those mattered little to Hook.

He just guessed that Peter was going to drink it. If that little kid died instead….?

Hook shrugged. He didn't care. As long as Peter died, he was going to be happy.

Hook took out his vial of poison, smiling evilly all the while.

_This is the best part_, Hook thought, as he dumped the mixture into the small cup.

"Have a rotten sleep" Hook whispered to the cup.

The potion hissed, as it hit the water, but then died down. Soon a of cloud dark purple smoke, came out of the water, looking strangely like a skull and cross-bones.

_Ha ha ha! Who will have the last laugh Peter Pan? _Hook thought triumphantly as he slinked out of Peter's

Hideout.

_I will be Peter_

* * *

Peter walked in, sadly. He didn't fly in, because he was just too sad. He didn't have any happy thoughts.

He looked at the table. There stood a leaf-cup, it was the one he set out earlier, because Wendy always kept a cup full of water out.

"_It's just in case anyone gets thirsty, and I'm not here to get them their drinks" _

She had said, when Peter asked why she did so.

Peter had nodded, still not getting it.

He looked at the cup longingly, as if it held where Wendy went.

He walked over to the cup, his hand reaching out to take it….

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wendy was thrashing about the ropes, desperate to get out.

"Peter!" She cried, for the thousandth time.

Suddenly all of the ropes came undone, and cause Wendy to fly forward.

But she quickly got up, and ran off the ship.

She didn't see, that Hook had cut her ropes, grinning evil as he did so.

He slowly followed her, tucking the knife into the folds of his coat.

* * *

Wendy had just reached the Hideout, when she just saw Peter walk into it.

"Peter!" Wendy had cried, but her voice had fallen on deaf ears.

Wendy, full of panic that Peter will drink the poisoned water, ran into the Hideout, at full force.

She almost smacked into Peter, when she flew in the door

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, as she fell on her bottom. She had lost her balance.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed happily. He started floating about, and promptly help Wendy to her feet.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you-"

"No, I'm sorry Peter" Wendy said, as she eyed the cup that was in Peter's hand.

She knew that that was the cup that was poisoned.

"But Wendy-"

"Peter, I don't think you should drink that" Wendy said, as she took the cup from him.

"Hey!" Peter said, as she snatched the cup from him, "I was going to drink that!" he said, at the same time Wendy said he shouldn't drink it.

"I want to drink it!" Peter said, as he tried to grab it from Wendy.

A little battle took place. Wendy trying to keep the drink, and Peter trying to get it.

In Wendy's desperation to keep it away from Peter, she swallowed the water.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated this in sooo long!!! I know the next one is going to be smashed together, so yea….. I bet you all know what happens next! It's just like the movie, only with Wendy, instead of Tink…**_

_**Weird….**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	8. Twist Of Fate

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Tell me if there should be more!!! And this one is sort smashed together. I could a done better.**_

Twist of fate

Wendy coughed and sputtered. She fell out the doorway, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, scared and nervous. he floated over to her side "Wendy?!"

"Peter….Peter" Wendy gasped, as she felt the poison seep into her body. Her very soul.

She reached out and clasped Peter's hand weakly. The poison was already affecting her.

"Peter…I just want….want you to know I..I love…you…Peter. I have always….loved…you. My Peter…Pan" Wendy stuttered, as she started to feel like she was shutting down.

Wendy's eyes shut after that, and her face went pale.  
But their was a smile on her face as her body went into permanent stillness. She had finally told Peter she loved him. That was all she ever wanted. Besides for Peter to love her back, of course.

Peter shouted with rage, as he watched his Wendy-Lady fade away from him.

"_I love you. My Peter Pan"_

Feelings Peter had never felt before, flooded into him. He shouted again, his fist pumping the air.

"Oh, Wendy come back to me!" Peter cried, as he looked down at her "I love you, too! Wendy! I LOVE YOU! Come back to me! Wendy!"

Peter felt tears run down his cheeks, and they splashed onto Wendy's hair.

"Oh, my beautiful Wendy-Lady"

Peter collapsed on Wendy's cold body. His tears soaking into her shirt.

"Your so cold Wendy"

He gently started rubbing her arms, her face.

"Come back, please"

* * *

Captain Hook watched in the bushes smiling wickedly. He was just about to walk out to permanently destroy Peter, when suddenly a tree whipped at him. Wind had picked up, quite suddenly in fact, which caused had huge freak thunder storms, and tornadoes. For some reason Wendy and Peter were not experiencing anything, besides rain. Which they didn't even feel. Or Peter didn't feel, since Hook doubted Wendy could feel anything right now.

"What the..?" Hook said, as he tried again to get near Peter. Another tree hit him, which caused him to fly backwards.

Never Land was protecting it's King and Queen. And no low-life pirate was going to get to them. Trying to kill both of them. Well, Peter mostly.

Wind howled at Hook, almost sounding like a battle cry.

"You want a fight, Never Land? Well BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Wendy, meanwhile, was floating in the spirit world. The place between the real world and the after world. The Spirit worl was where everything was happy and jolly.

No poison, no parents. But yet no Peter

"Where…where am I?" Wendy asked timidly, as she gazed about.

"Your in the spirit world" Replied a being, almost the same as a fairy, only life size.

"Where's Peter? Where's Peter!?" Wendy shouted, as she saw no Peter. Her Peter.

"Peter? Peter? Oh, you must be Wendy Darling" The Spirit said calmly, as she suddenly alighted with a new light. More darker, even.

"You weren't due here…. Till, well never." The Spirit looked at her, puzzled, but smiled. In an odd way. "Why are you here, Wendy Darling?"

"I took the poison that was suppose to be for my Peter"

"Ahh… I see. You must be a very kind and caring person Wendy. You probably love this Peter person very much"

"So much. Oh, so much"

The Spirit opened up a rift in the spirit world.

Wendy saw Peter there, lying on top of her. Rubbing her face. Crying.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, as she tried to run threw the portal.

"Not so fast Wendy" The Spirit said. "I can not let you go threw the portal!" The Spirit laughed harshly.

Spirits can actually let people go threw portals. That is if they deserve to go threw it. Like Wendy does. A Spirit can not let a non-desevring person go threw the portal, it would mean certain consequences. Bad consequences.

The one Wendy got, just happened to be the most meanest one. She would eventually let Wendy go, all Spirits had to let the deseverings ones go, but she just likes to mess with them.

"Yes you can! Let. Me. Go!" Wendy cried, helplessly, as she watched the portal start disappearing

"PETER!" Wendy sobbed

"I love you!"

* * *

"Wendy. I love you. Will you come back to me? Please come back to me. I can't live without you"

Peter looked on sadly, as he kept rubbing Wendy's cold, life-less arms.

"I love you. Now and Forever. Always"

* * *

Hook was getting blasted, time and time again, with trees, rocks, anything that Never Land could whip at him, while he tried to reach Peter.

"You stupid piece of EARTH!" Hook shouted, as he got blasted by another tree branch.

"Blast it all!" Hook shouted, as he was back to where he started.

The wind died down, and the trees dropped.

"What?"

Hook walked back up to Peter. The wind started howling and threw more trees at him. Swirling in the tornado that surrounded the pair, like a shield.

"How is he doing that?!" Hook shouted with rage "With out even looking at me! With out even MOVING he is defeating me! But, hah! I got the last laugh. I kill his _precious_ Wendy"

Hook stopped trying. He turned around, and started walking back to his boat

"I killed her, which is almost as good as killing Peter. I killed the inside of him. As was part of my plan"

Captain Hook smirked

* * *

"No! Let me go! Peter needs me! LET ME GO!!" Wendy sobbed as the Spirit held her back more firmly.

For some reason the portal had opened up again. Like a twist of fate.

Wendy stomped on the Spirits foot

"Ah ah ah" The spirit said, as she moved her foot away just in time "Nice girls don't do that"

"Who says I have to be nice, NOW?!?!?!" Wendy shouted as she struggled against the Spirit

_So close….Yet so far_

"Come on! Let me go! Is there ANYTHING I can do to get back with my Peter?"

"Well….. There is one thing"

"What? What is it?"

"You would have to give up someone. Someone dear to you"

Silence.

"No. I could never do that to anyone" Wendy said as she watched the portal disappear again

The spirit let her go.

Wendy dropped onto the ground.

"Peter…" Wendy clasped her fingers in her hand.

"Peter!" Wendy shouted. Wendy, suddenly, jumped up and ran to the disappearing portal

"WENDY!" The Spirit cried, trying to grab her again. Only she missed, just by _inches._

Wendy flew out of the portal's door. Closing her off from the Evil Spirit and the Spirit World.

Wendy floated down to her life-less body. She was filled with great abandant happiness.

_Peter!! I will come back!!_

Yet, Wendy couldn't seem to get into her own body. Nothing was working!

"I was so close" Wendy sobbed as she sat beside her dead body and the love of her life

"So close!"

"Wendy, please come back to me" She heard Peter whisper tearfully

"Peter, if only I could" Wendy whisper just as sadly.

Suddenly Peter leaned towards Wendy. The body, I mean. He just ever so softly kissed her. Hoping, praying she'll come back.

Wendy looked sadly at the show of affection. She couldn't feel it, though she wished she could. With all of her heart, Wendy wished she could come back to life. For her Peter.

Peter, meanwhile, was wishing with all of his heart that Wendy could live once more. He would tell her that he loved her. Just like she did.

All of a sudden bright light surrounded the spirit Wendy, and she was slowly being sucked into her own body.

Wendy smiled brilliantly.

"Peter!"

Peter sighed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

_Wendy……_

Suddenly, bright, white, light, flooded around Wendy, and her body jerked upward.

Peter looked on, amazed as Wendy's face grew less pale. And more life-like

Wendy opened her eyes slowly, and smiled brightly at Peter.

"Peter" Wendy whispered as she lifted her hands to his face "Oh, Peter. I love you" She smiled, and pulled his face down, "With all of my heart"

"I love you, too, My Wendy-Lady. With all of my heart" Peter murmured against her mouth, before he kissed her.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. Loving that she was with her Peter. And that he loved her.

It was a wonderful, joyful twist of fate.

* * *

Meanwhile Hook was just walking to the Water-Shore.

Everything was dark and gloomy.

_Probably because Wendy is gone_, Hook smirked. _I like this new version of Never land_

Then, bright colour flooded his eyes. Everything started growing again, and the storms moved away, back to where they came from. Birds flew around Hook. Hook could hear the Mermaid's, singing faintly.

"NOOO!!!!!" Hook cried

He knew what happened

Somehow, that Wendy lived.

Hook was ticked. Really REALLY ticked. His right eye twitched. It twitched again.

"DAMN IT!" Hook shouted

Revenge was so close! SO close!

Hook pounded his fist on the sand bank.

It was a horrible, terrible twist of fate.

_**Hmmm Hmm. Poor old Hook (not really) didn't get what you wanted? Well SUCK IT UP! The world isn't all deaths and celebrations! Grrrrr.**_

_**Lol**_

_**And hey, if you want more, just tell me! **_

_**I think this one was a little bit too cliché. You know? But whatever. I like it, I hope you guys do to. And I still think it was too smushed together. I did so bad on this, but I don't want to revise it. **_

_**I'm too lazy. lol**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	9. Lips Can Touch?

_**Disclaimer; I do not own PP or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW!! Or I WILL SICK THE CROCODILE ON YOU!! lol**_

Lips Can Touch?

Peter Pan looked at Wendy, he was still a little shaky from the _accident_. As it was now being called.

_But now,_ Peter thought with a slight smirk_, I have an all better reason to hate Hook_.

Peter couldn't wait till he could face that repulsive pirate again. Only one person would be left standing.

Wendy, on the other hand, had noticed how much more, _protective_ Peter now was. He didn't let her out of his sight, for more than seconds!

Sure, it was comforting, and all that, but it was getting darn irritating.

Wendy sighed.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Peter instantly asked.

"Nothing, Peter" Wendy replied, a bit dully, "Just the usual"

Michael overheard this conversation, and smirked.

He had known Peter was going to take this guardian thing, _super seriously._

Even if the accident hadn't had occurred.

The accident had just heightened it.

* * *

~ Hours Later ~

Wendy sighed. She was sitting at the little tree table, contemplating life.

She was thinking about Peter.

(of course)

She wasn't really sure if he _did_ love her. He sure hadn't seem to show it, since… Well you know.

Wendy was afraid that he just said that, that he loved her, just because he didn't want his story-teller to die. Or his friend. I mean, he didn't want Tinkerbell to die either.

Or he just didn't want Hook to win.

_But then why would that explain why he was sobbing all over your body when you were dead?_ A little voice said in her mind. _And why he's so OVER protective now… He was protective before, but not like this._

Wendy sighed

_But then why hasn't he said anything? Nothing at all. I don't want to say anything, just in case I'm wrong._

Wendy didn't want to be wrong. She wanted to be right.

Right about Peter loving her.

Wendy sighed again, as more confliction emotions rippled to the surface.

_Well maybe he's shy too, you have to make the first move_

_Or maybe he just doesn't like you_

_Or he likes someone else_

Wendy didn't like the last two thoughts. Especially the last one.

_Tinkerbell maybe? Can't be Tiger-lily, haven't see her around much. A new girl? No, please no._

_Mermaid even?_

Wendy forced herself to stop thinking in that direction.

_Peter MUST love me! Doesn't he?_

"Wendy?"

Wendy gasped, and spun around on her seat.

Peter was standing there. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yes Peter?" Wendy asked, after her upset of nerves, had disappeared.

"I just wanted to know-well- where you were" Peter said nervously.

"Oh" Wendy said, with dejection slightly evident.

Peter walked forward, out from underneath the shadow of the doorway.

"Well… Do you mind if I sit down?" Peter motioned to the empty seat beside Wendy.

Wendy nodded mutely, and moved her chair over for him to sit down.

Peter walked towards Wendy, and sat down in the tree-stool.

It was suddenly really awkward. And quiet.

Peter coughed nervously.

Wendy looked at him.

Suddenly words started bubbling up.

"Peter, do you love me? I love you, but do you love me? I know you said it, but do you?" Wendy gushed. Then reddened. She stood up, mortified.

"Oh my god…" Wendy said, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Wendy what do you mean?" Peter stood up too. "How can you say that?"

Wendy blushed harder.

"I-I-I" Wendy stuttered.

Peter moved in closer. He put his arms around her waist.

"How can you think that I wouldn't love you?" Peter murmured, as he lowered his lips to hers.

Wendy barely had time to gasp, or breath for air before Peter was full on kissing her.

Wendy closed her eyes, and sighed. She wrapped her arms slowly around Peters neck, and pulled him closer.

A low groan emitted from Peter's throat.

Wendy made a whimpering sound.

Peter tightened Wendy against him and made another low groan.

They didn't even hear the fall of footsteps.

Or the loud laughter of children.

They were in their own little world.

"I'm hungry!" Tootles said out loud, as he started opening the door.

"Wendy- Oh my…" Tootles mouth opened wide at the sight that was before him.

Soon all the other lost boys were inside, gapping at the two- or should I say one- form inside the little house-hide-out.

"Wendy?" Slightly said in amazement.

"Peter?" The twins said together.

Peter looked up, as did Wendy.

Wendy blushed.

Peter smiled.

"Hello lost boys!" Peter said happily.

The lost boys looked at him, lost.

"Your lips.. Were…_touching_" Tootles, ever the pointer of the obvious, stated. "I didn't know Lips could.... touch..."

Wendy blushed even more.

"So they were" Peter said, looking down at Wendy fondly.

Wendy, despite her blushing, smiled at Peter lovingly.

"But that's gross" Slightly said.

"Yeah" The Twins chimed "Gross"

"Not really" Peter said "You don't know until you try"

Tootles nodded "Don't know until you try!" He repeated.

A light bauble (figuratively) appeared over Tootles head.

"Let's try!" Tootles called out.

Peter stepped a head, thinking they would try with Wendy.

But they…. Weren't…..

Tootles looked at the twins and asked "Who wants to try?"

The twins stepped back, and shook their heads

"It looks gross" They said.

"But Peter said it wasn't!" Tootles exclaimed, ever the loyal to Peter.

"Yeah!" Slightly said, loyal to Peter as much as Tootles was.

Wendy could see where this was going and started giggling. Peter looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"They're going to kiss" Wendy said, her giggling getting louder.

"Kiss who?" Peter said, still not understanding

"Each other" Full-blown laughter came from Wendy, as she pointed at the Lost Boys.

Sure enough, Tootles and Slightly were kissing.

Peter, too, started laughing.

Tootles and Slightly jumped back, from each other, and started gagging.

"That was horrible!" Tootles exclaimed.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW" Slightly shouted, wiping his tongue with his hands.

"How do you guys do it?" The Twins asked, for the two gagging boys.

"Well for one, we are not both boys" Wendy said, laughing still.

Peter was laughing too hard to answer.

"Well maybe Tootles should try kissing on you" Slightly said, as he stopped wiping his tongue with his hands.

"Or I"

Peter stopped laughing then.

"No one is going to try and kiss Wendy" Peter said sternly.

Wendy looked at him.

"But then how will we know?" Tootles asked, finished with his gagging session.

"You will, then, not be able to know" Peter said. He looked at each lost boy individually "And that is final"

With that said, Peter walked out.

"Don't worry" Wendy said, to the children, noticing their sighs. "I can kiss you on the cheek, and you can see then"

"But how will we know if it's as good as lip-touching?" the Twins asked.

"Well, you guys will have to find your own girl for that" Wendy said.

"Are you Peter's girl then, Wendy? Is that why we can't touch lips with you?" Tootles asked.

"Yes, Tootles" Wendy said, as she ruffled his hair "I am Peter's girl"

Wendy felt an odd sensation having said that out loud.

"Peter's girl" She said again. The feeling tickled her skin.

"Can we have girls, too?" Slightly asked "Can you be my girl, Wendy? Can me and Peter share?"

"Yeah!" The other lost boys chimed. "Can we share?"

Wendy sighed "No, you can't share girls. You each have to find your _own_ girl. And I doubt Peter would want to share me"

The boys nodded, then scuttled out the door.

"We are going to find our own girls!" They said, as the went threw the door.

"Own girls!" The twins repeated.

"Good luck!" Wendy said, and smiled.

She loved those little goof-balls.

Wendy started humming a tone. One she heard on the radio, as she walked out the door.

Flowers started blooming as soon as she got out there.

And birds sang.

_It should be called Wonderland, not Neverland_. Wendy thought, as she looked over the breath-take-inly beautiful scene

_Wonderly Never Land_

* * *

Hook was grumbling. Was shouting. Yelling. Screaming. Mumbling. Storming. Bellowing.

All with anger.

Even his thoughts were driven by his raw anger.

_That stupid child! Why didn't she stay dead? I should have killed her by my own HAND!_

Hook looked at his hook, that had given him his name

_Well hook_.

He wanted to get that little pest, that hadn't died. That little _girl_

_I should have a girl! Not Peter!! I should be the one! Not him!!! Why is Peter always the one?_

Down below, deep down inside of Hook, he was jealous of Peter.

He could fly, he could _leave_ this island! He can befriend _anyone_! He has friends! He has followers!

He has _two__hands_!

And most of all, Peter has a girl. He has Wendy.

Hook has always felt empty. He knew that he needed someone to love, like Peter has.

But he doesn't. And Hook hates Peter even more for that.

And he hates Wendy, because she's Peters. Not his.

All he has is crusty old sea-dogs. And a lot of love they gave.

They didn't even treat Hook as if he was a father to them, not even as a friend.

They were too busy being terrified of his hook, or his gun.

It just wasn't fair. Peter got everything. Even after Hook took it away.

All Hook got was a ticking crocodile, that loved to try and devour him.

Well, at least he was loved in some way. Not like that helped.

_**OH OH OH OH OH !!!!!! Wow, eh? Completely like O.O omg!! Like, right? And I would like to point out that Tootles and Slightly are NOT GAY. I repeat NOT GAY. KK? Got it? Good. I just thought that would be funny, since this nice person said I should make then see each other kiss…… And well that's what she/he got! Thanks for that cool idea!!!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	10. Moments Of Heart

_**Peter Pan Comes Back**_

**_Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Peter Pan... or it would be a totally different ending! ^^_**

_Chapter 10; Moments Of Heart_

Wendy, after watching the Lost Boys walk out, declaring that they wre going to find some of their own 'Wendy's', she sighed dreamily. Her life was perfect, as far as she could tell. She was away from her unexpectedly twisted life, and parents, had the love of her life by her side, as well as her brothers had found their own way in this world. She knew the love of her life returned her feelings, so what else could Wendy wish for? _Nothing that I could imagine,_ She thought dreamily to herself. She knew she wouldn't want those silly trinkets, or money that most other women got from their loves. Her only concern was that her love _loved _her.

Wendy folded her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes. She was letting her mind wander as it wished, flowing from one thought to another freely. She was in an elated mood, her one concern floating away from her, and seeping into the distance. Her face broke out into a wide smile as she thought of it, _Peter loves me! He loves me! He loves me!_ Her hands clasped each other tightly, as Wendy's mood grew happier, and thoughts of just how she could repay Peter for his love swirled in her mind.

Meanwhile, Peter was walking aimlessly around the meadow, not even knowing Wendy was thinking of him. He was not too far away from the Hut, as he REALLY didn't want to have another repeat of the 'accident' EVER AGAIN. Not in his life, would Peter ever like to feel that saddened, and that _helpless_. Not if he could help it.

"Peter! Peter!" The Lost Boys cheery voices broke Peter of his thoughts. He turned to see Slightly standing beside him, smiling proudly, "We've found one!" Slightly exclaimed, pointing somewhere in the woods, were the Twins waved.

Peter arched a brow, "Found what?" He asked.

"A girl!" Slighty said, motioning Peter to follow him.

"A _girl?_" Peter asked, astonished. He followed Slightly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes! Yes!" Slighty said, as the reached the edge of the meadow, where it stretched into forest. The twins smiled and nodded at Peter, and soon they were just inside of the forest, "Since Wendy said that se couldn't be out girl, we set out to find our own!"

"Oh?" Peter asked, as his mind was warning him that he was out of sight-range for Wendy. Still, his curiosity was picking him to find out who this _girl_ was, "Let me see her."

The Twins, having had their hands hid behind their backs until now, pull them out, and grinned. Inside their grip, was Tinkerbelle, fluttering her wings furiously, as she glared at the twins.

Peter, laughed, "I doubt Tink would want to be anyone's girl." He said. He was so busy laughing at this strange situation, that he didn't notice the look Tinkerbelle had given him. She sighed, then fluttered off, the twins not caring if she was there anymore. They needed to find a girl, one that would WANT to be with them.

"But Tink DID agree- Right Tink?" Slightly asked, but has mortified that Tink had left. Peter laughed harder, as he just shook his head.

"Too bad Wendy's Peter's girl." Slightly whispered to the Twins, and they nodded enthusiastically, "SHE likes us, just the way were are!"

Peter heard this, and stopped laughing. He scowled at them all, some emotion- that he had had before- surfaced, and he warned them once again, "Wendy is not yours."

Slightly pouted, and crossed his arms, "But WHY! Can't we share?"

Peter looked crossly at Slighty, and crossed his own arms, "No." He said, and something in his voice said, _And that is that._ Slightly frowned at Peter, before he shrugged his shoulders, "Time to go searching again!" He said, as he started to walk farther into the forest. The Twins followed behind him, giggling.

Peter watched them leave, and then shook his head- That's when he remembered that he wasn't at all near Wendy, and rushed back to the Hut, floating inside it, only to find Wendy staring out at nothing.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, and Wendy shook herself. She saw Peter, and smiled brightly, "Peter!" She said, as she ran over and hugged him tightly. Peter smiled in relief, as he hugged her back.

Wendy rubbed his back, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Peter."

Peter smiled, and then pulled her in front of him. Wendy smiled shyly at Peter, and Peter smiled back. He pulled Wendy closer, until they were just a breath apart.

"I love you too, Wendy." Peter whispered against her lips, before he kissed her. Wendy sighed against his lips, and snuggled closer to Peter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Peter's hand snaked up to rake through her hair. Wendy moaned, as she tried to get closer to Peter. Peter gripped at her hair, as sensations flooded between them. Suddenly, they both pulled back, gasping for air. Wendy rested her head against Peter's chest, and felt his heart beating hard and fast. She smiled into his shirt, before she looked up to gaze into his eyes.

Wendy didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

Hook cursed all the worst luck that he had. Always, was he the loser! Always, Peter beat him! ALWAYS! ALWAYS! ALWAYS!

"It's no fair!" Hook shouted to the sky, and it answered with a flash of bright lighting and a large clap of thunder. Hook scowled at the sky, as he made a fist at it.

"Of all the luck! **I **get chosen to be the bad-guy!" He screamed, as the freak storm shook the sky with thunder and lighting, "Why me! Of all people? Why does it have to be ME!" Hook dropped down on his knees, in the soft sand. He pounded his fist on the ground, screaming with rage. Brimming with it. His chance... His chance... Had been taken, gone.

Of course, Hook knew that his lost plan had actually happened a couple of days ago. But, it felt like only seconds, had he actually tried to pull it off- Only to be thwarted by Neverland itself- And then that a-cursed Wendy.

Oh, how he had a burning hatred for that Wendy Girl now. TWICE has she ruined his plans. So close... So close... Then she comes in and buries all his hopes in the ground.

Hook looked up, and stared at the sky, the rain falling harshly on his face. His frown of disappointment melted away, as he kept thinking of what was stopping him from defeating Peter.

Even though he really did kill her, she came back- To thwart him again. It was Wendy. She was the whole reason he had failed.

Why the Land had frozen him, in the early stages of Peterès leavings. It was becuase he was leaving to see Wendy.

How she had saved Peter, with taken back his ship- By BEING there for him... Helping him along...

How she had proven to Peter, that love could conquer all. How her love for him, kept her from dying, and letting Peter die along with her.

She was the reason for all his strive. All his failures. _She_ was the one to be out for. _She_ was the one that needed to die... Not Peter, as he would be helpless without her.

She was the whole key to the island.

Why it flourished when she was there, and then died everyday when it wasn't.

She... was it's heart.

Hook smiled evilly, a plan already starting to form in his head. He would kill the heart of the island, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

The only thing he would ever do.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! And for the REALLY long wait! D: Sorry! It's just, I have A LOT going on... And well, so little time to do it all in! But please, here it is, and sorry if it is really really suck-y**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	11. Together Forever

Peter Pan Comes Back

_**Alright, alright, I know I know. I am a horrible person for letting the silence of this story stretch on and on! Horrible I tell you, horrible! However, that is no matter, for I have finally scavenged up enough to make this story sing once more! Don't you worry; I have not forgotten this piece, just merely… Been losing the way to find the right words… Writers Block, what can you expect? *sighs* Well, anyway, on with it, shall we? Nevertheless, anyway, one of the Reviewers directs this towards a request. I hope you like this, bookbookbook! :D I hope I did your idea justice. Oh, and I can defiantly tell you that I have most likely gone AWOL on Peter's characteristics.**_

_**In addition, word of warning, this MIGHT be a little bit… Well, bloody, per say. ANGST AT THE END, Warning!**_

_Chapter 11: Together Forever_

All was quiet in this still, prosperous night. The flowers had tucked in their petals, ready for the nights rest. Fairies of all sizes were floating languidly back towards their homes, also ready to catch some sleep. The whole Island seemed as if it was ready to fall asleep, a hushed lullaby floating amongst the winds, whistling in the treetops, and caressing the minds of the mammals that heard. Yes, Peter Pan and his group of merry little boys- Plus one special girl- were all settling down in their own little spaces, inside of Peter's new hideout.

Peter had detected strange goings-on's with Hook, and he did not want to take any chances. No, not after that dreadful accident, for which Peter hoped to high and above he, would not have to relive. He had just discovered this feeling of love, and it was a powerful thing- It made his insides quiver and his heart skip. It was such an unruly, yet mind-blowing experience. It was something Peter enjoyed, quite a lot in fact- Except for those occasions where it _would not_ feel so pleasant.

Moreover, that always happened whenever Wendy was… well, in danger. Peter was finding out, that it seems to happen a lot with her. As well as he was noticing, there was too much dangerous things on his peaceful little island.

Yet, as Peter stared at the angelic-sleeping form of Wendy, he had a hard time thinking that _anyone_ would want to hurt her. _She looks so peaceful…_Peter thought, as he sighed. Once again, that newly found feeling of love was giving him a weird sort of _fullness_. It tickled his belly, and satisfied his heart.

"What are you staring at?" Peter jumped at the noise, as he turned to look guiltily at Wendy's younger brother, Michael. He was becoming quite the nosy-person, and always had questions for someone to give him the answer to. He was relentless in his search for an answer to his question, and usually would not stop for days until he finally had an answer to what was bothering him. Peter hoped that he would let this one go, just for once.

"Nothing." Peter replied instantly, as he skirted around Wendy's younger brother. Michael gave Peter a strange look, before glancing into the room Peter had stood at. "I should have known." Michael whispered to himself, as he saw his sisters sleeping form in the small bed inside the room, "Peter really needs to stop taking this guardian-thing so seriously." Michael almost shook his head, but stopped. He knew that as much as Wendy loved Peter, she would soon find it irritating to be followed around everywhere. She may be passive, and gentle, but there was some points were she would stand her ground. He winced as he remembered her standing her ground towards their parents… After their _change._ The scar was still there, a ghostly reminder of their life before this peaceful serenity. Michael still wakes up, drenched, from nightmares about his parents coming to find them.

Yet, this was no time, or place, to be dwelling on the past, as Michael walked over to where Peter now stood. Peter sighs, as he sees Michael walking towards him. Peter almost decides to fly away, but knew that would be considered rude (Wendy had finally gotten to him on manners, although he does not usually use them).

"Don't worry, Peter," Michael says, as he walks up to stand beside the person of question, "I'm not going to ask you about your obvious love for Wendy. Merely just to stand here and talk with you." Being here had did wonders for Michael, as it had improved him greatly on his maturity scale. He was now considered one of the wisest people among Peter's group, along with the most patient. The only one that bested him on that score was his sister- Who had at least a good 3 years over him on patience and wisdom.

Raising a sardonic brow, Peter turns to regard Wendy's younger brother. He looks Michael straight in the eye, before he nods his compliancy. "Alright." Peter states, as he turns back to look out at the raising moon. It is a pale, ghostly figure in the dark, ominous black sky of the night. Only the twinkle of the stars broke the ever-expanding darkness that is plastered amongst the sky.

"Why do you love her, Peter?" Michael asks, after some moments of silence pass between the two boys, "Why is it you would risk your life for her? It's not that I wouldn't, but I have known her all my life- Whereas you _haven't._"

Peter gives Michael a shrug, as he searches for an answer to Michael's question. "I don't really know, Michael. It's just… I have always felt this… _connection_… It's strange, really, something I cannot explain… Only, it grew as I began to know her, in that small while you were here before. It's… _weird._ She's nice, kind, brave when needed- I-" Peter didn't finish, and his voice faded along with the silence of the night. Answering that question was not only for Michael's benefit, but for himself as well. Peter really had not thought much over his feelings of Wendy, besides that they were strong, and he could not resist them. He had never put to _words_ what he had done just then- It helped him clear something up, as if a fog had been lifted.

Michael nods understandingly, though he really does not understand what Peter is talking about. Michael understands, however, that this bit of information will elude him until he finds what Peter, and his elder brother, John, have found. He knows he will not understand this concept of _connection_ until he feels one himself. Both of the boys lapse into silence once more, lost in their own private thoughts.

Little did both of them know, that shadows too dark to be real shadows, fluttered and danced among the trees. These shadows had searched high and low for Peter's hideout- For straight two-days- and finally, with the help of some _borrowed fairies_, they had managed to locate the hideout- Once again.

The first shadow snickered evilly, as he silently clapped its hands in expectation, "Remember, the Capt'n only wants the gurl. Not the tricky devil-child. The _girl._" Another voice whispers, as soft as the wind. The other shadows nod, as they swoop in closer to the hideout. They stop, feet away from the ending-line of trees, as they spot the two figures standing passively in the doorway.

"Shoot! Stupid sons of a-" One figure starts to swear, but another one cuts him off, with a sharp, "Shut yer gob!"

Flashing eyes glare at the shadow that spoken sharply, before growling a bit. All the shadows slink off in the night, of knowledge where the fort is hidden, but not how to reach their prey inside. They weren't allowed to go back to the Captain- And their beds- with out the girl in their possession. No, they would have to find another way out- Or wait until they leave. Therefore, the shadows split up, some waiting patiently for the two to leave, while the others would try to find a secret entrance.

Both were successful- Yet, _not_ successful _at all._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wendy was awoken by the soft tapping noise emitting from somewhere in the hideout. She rubbed her eyes blearily, trying to wash out the sleepiness.

"Peter?" Wendy calls out to the darkness, as she gets up from her bed, clutching the makeshift blanket to her person, "Peter, are you out there…? Michael?" Slowly walking out of her room, all Wendy could see was the dark of the night. Widening her eyes, to catch more light, Wendy tries to make out the shadows in the dark, "Peter-?" Her soft whispered voice was cut off, as two sets of hands went to grab at her mouth. Face paling in terror, and eyes widening even more, Wendy thrashed at the shadows, as the hand muffled her screams. With sudden fierceness, Wendy bit as hard as she could into the hand- though, that was not very hard. The infidel pirate, more out of surprise then injury, yelled brining his hand towards his chest.

"_Peter!_" Wendy screamed, as soon as her mouth was free. And, sure enough, within a flash, Peter had flown out of his room, a look of determination on his face. As soon as the pirates took stock of what was happening, they quickly filed out of the hideout as fast as their legs could carry them. Peter flew out after them, but they had gotten a head start. Many were swearing even more now, knowing they'd have to go back and disappoint the Captain- They had failed, and now the Peter-boy was going to move his hideout, once again.

"Wendy, Wendy, are you alright?" Were the first two words Peter could mumble as he swooped back into the room. Wendy nodded mutely, her face still as white as a sheet. She brushed herself off without a sound, before mumbling something. Peter landed on the ground beside her, his face drawn in worry, "Wendy-?"

Quick as a flash, Wendy had her arms wrapped around him, as if she never wanted to let go- That was the truth. She was shaking like a leaf, her thoughts train on what _could_ have happened to her. It all had before, and it was possibly it would again. "Oh, Peter." Wendy mumbled into his chest, as she snuggled closer, "I had thought… I thought… Oh, it is all so horrible. I'm so glad you are here." Peter smiled weakly at Wendy, as he too, gripped her hard. Those tumbling emotions flashed within him, and all he thought was to _hurt_ those brainless pirates that had given Wendy such a fright. Of course, that was illogical, so Peter tried to shake the thought away. Instead, he sighed, and looked over the hideout, "I suppose we'll have to move _again._"

Wendy's body sagged, as she heard the reluctance in his voice. With no real cause to say it, Wendy whispered, "I'm really sorry Peter."

Peter just shook his head and sighed, before grudgingly letting Wendy go, "We should get some rest." Wendy stated, as she looked about the hideout with sadness, "If we're going to move everything once again, we'll need lots of sleep."

"Yeah." Peter sighed, as he slowly walked into his room, "Sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hook was enraged, to say the least. "You let her _go?_" He raged in his quarters, the trembling _pirates_- Sad resemblances of pirates, as far as Hook could say- staring wide-eyed up at Hook.

"It's not like we could-a done anything, Cap'" One boldly declared, but then winced as the words left his mouth. Hook's right eye twitched slightly, before he turned to look at the poor, misguided pirate that had said those words, "Couldn't do anything?" He asked softly, "COULDN'T DO ANYTHING?" This part came out as a roar, and the pirates shrank back more, obviously frightened, "You could have _run with her!_ You could have gagged her-"

"Ahh, we _did_-"

"_With a cloth next time so she won't bite you and scream!_" Hook shouted, as if the answer was obvious, "You _pirates_ are worthless, pitying fools! You are the worst kind ever to trust upon any sort of mission such as this _again!_ _Get out of my sight!_"

"Yes sir!" The five replied, as they scrambled out of the Captains Quarters as fast as they could. They did not like the murderous look in the Captains eye, as much as they had liked the thought of fighting a love-torn Flying Boy. They _were_ cowards, after all.

"_Smee!_" Hook yelled, the veins in his temple showing over the force of his anger. Smee appeared within seconds, a cup of brandy in his hand, "Yes, Captain?" He asked, as he produced the cup to his Captain.

"Just what I need." Sighed Hook, as he took the cup, and raised it to his mouth, "What can I do, Smee? Is there no one to take on this task properly? That _Stupid_ Peter Pan must have moved by now! How can I ever get the Heart Of The Island now?" Swiftly drinking the liquid in one single gulp, he gave Smee his best look.

Smee mulled over the question, his brain working to the max. He was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, yet he did have some merit- Much more than those _other_ pirates Hook had just spoken too.

"Well, instead of usin' Wendy as bait to capture Peter… Why don't you use Peter as bait to capture Wendy?"

"No, that would-" Suddenly, a light went off inside of Hooks mind. He smiled cruelly in the direction of Smee, before chuckling slightly, "Smee, that is an excellent idea. I can't believe _I_ thought of it."

Smee nodded his head briskly, "Yes, of course sir. You are a master-mind, after all."

"Yes, yes I am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peter was surfing- Not literally, but he was. He was surfing on the air, looking for a perfect place to make a new hideout. He had specifically told Wendy _not_ to move _anywhere_, or drink _anything_ until he got back. He had placed full protection rights over Michael's head, which accepted the job without qualm. The only one that had objected was Wendy.

"Peter, it isn't like I'm going to do anything stupid." She exclaimed, as she saw the lengths Peter was going to, "Peter, really! You don't have to do this; I'm fully capable of protecting myself!" Peter rolled his eyes at that remark, and Wendy bristled.

"I am so!" Wendy retorted, as she noticed Peter's obvious disbelief, "If you don't think so, try me right now." She nodded her head for emphasis, but within a few seconds, Peter had her pinned to the floor. Wendy was struggling uselessly underneath Peter, her arms fully encircled by his own.

"No fair!" She called out, "You can fly!" She huffed. Yet, suddenly, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Wendy brought up her legs underneath Peter, and pressed them against his chest. With all her strength, she pushed against Peters' chest. A look of complete surprise flashed over Peter's face, as he felt Wendy's legs push him up and over Wendy's body. He let go of Wendy, as he stumbled backwards from her rough shoving. Within seconds, Wendy had her own arms encircled over Peters, and she had managed to successfully pin Peter to the floor. He growled slightly, warming to the challenge Wendy had given him.

"See, I _told_ you I can do it." Wendy stated proudly, as her eyes glinted over the position Peter was in, "You know, now that I reflect on this position, I really seem to like it." She giggled slightly, not noticing her grip slipping on Peter's hands. He took the opportunity, and forced Wendy up and off him. Wendy did it all passively, as her eyes glinted even more mischievously. Quick as a whip, Wendy had placed a chaste kiss on Peter's cheek. That immediately muddled up Peter's brain, and his own grip on Wendy's arms lessened. She quickly danced out of Peter's reach, as she smiled beguiling at him.

"Shouldn't you be off, finding a new hideout?" Wendy asked politely, as she kept smiling at him. Peter nodded absently, as he slowly turned and flew off. However, a few paces away, Peter finally realized what Wendy had done. He smiled fleetingly over it, accepting for that fact that he had _lost_. He chuckled over it, moments later.

"I'll get her back."

Little did he know what he really would be getting her back with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seconds passed into minutes, minutes passed into hours, and hours passed into worry.

"He shouldn't be this long, should he Michael?" Wendy asked, her brow creased and her hands folding together in her lap, then unfolding, "He should have been back by now." There was a slight quiver to her voice, as she agonizingly searched the sky.

"Yes, he should have." Michael stated calmly, as he gave his sister a once over. Her demeanour had declined quite rapidly, as soon as she realized how late it was getting, and how _late_ Peter was at returning to their little 'home'. Michael watched his sister fret her lower lip, as she gaze scoured the sunset-lit sky.

"He should be back. He shouldn't be this long." Wendy repeated, as she ever so briefly looked at Michael, then back to the sky, "He should be here." Suddenly, a small speck appeared in the sky, and Wendy's eyes lit up gloriously, "Peter!" She called, as she jumped up and ran out into the meadow.

"Peter! Peter! What took you-?" Her words faded, as she saw that it was not, indeed, Peter. Instead, in floated Tinkerbelle, her demeanour much more flustered than Wendy appeared to be. Wendy's eyes faded from their previous happiness, as she tried to summon a smile for Tink. It didn't work.

"Hello, Tink. You haven't seen Peter, have you?" Wendy could not keep the edge of worry out of her words. It laced at everything in her body now, and it crept at her mind. It blackened her heart, and numbed her soul. She was not just worried; she was mind-numbingly scared. She just had this _feeling_ that Peter wasn't just lost- He was in trouble. Deep, horrible trouble. It made her tremble in terror.

Tinkerbelle fluttered her wings in an attempted answer. Dragging at Wendy's hair and grabbing at Wendy's fingers, she motioned for Wendy to follow her.

"You want me to follow you?" Wendy whispered, "You do know where Peter is! Take me to him, now!" Wendy demanded of the fairy. Tinkerbelle shook her wings once more, before floating off. Wendy gave a small exclamation, as she ran off behind the fluttering fairy.

"Is this wise?" Michael asked, as he ran behind his sister, "Knowing her, she'll run into Hook before she finds Peter." Michael muttered darkly, before shaking his head, "Sometimes, I really hope I'll _never_ experience anything like this. Too much emotions and _running_." He shook his head once more, before sighing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kill me now, I dare _you_!" Peter cried, as he rattled at the chains that held him to the mast of Hooks ship, The Jolly Roger. Hook glared at Peter, the thought crossing his mind, but he slowly shook his head, a smile fitting onto his features, "No, I have something _better_ in mind for you."

The way Hook said that gave Peter the chills, though he was determined for Hook not to see them. He rattled at the long, chain once more, snarling at any pirate that dared to close in on him. Many flinched back in response, but others had caught Hook's implied threat, and they were smiling, that same slow smile their Captain was smiling. Peter almost broke his vow not to show Hook how afraid he was.

"I wouldn't go near that boy, not yet anyway, men." Hook said casually, as he sat in the chair one of his lackeys had brought out for him. He sat there docilely, as if nothing in the world could bother him. Smee, his right hand man, had given him an ornament cup made of gold, with some brown looking liquid inside of it. Peter blanched over the smell that had wafted towards him, but he did not comment.

"No, not yet. But soon enough. We can expect that… _It_ will be here soon." Many pirates laughed out-right at the implications meant in those small, inconsequential words. Peter could not figure out what _it_ was, but then again, Peter felt he really didn't want to know. Just the _way_ Hook said it.

"Peter? Peter? _Peter!_" Dread assaulted him in that moment, and Peter wished fervently that he could break these chains _right now_. Not in 2 minutes, or even 1 second from now- _Right this second._ Desperately he flung himself to the end of the chains, reaching out as if to fly. He knew exactly what Hook meant by _it._ Peter glared as frostily as he could at Hook, his hatred burning hot in his soul.

"I think she has come. Everyone, get ready." The presence of Hook's excitement gave Peter another pause, as all of the pirates started to scatter around him. The Jolly Roger was actually hidden behind a cove on the beach, but within a few seconds, Wendy would be turning the bend- And looking straight at them. She would scr-

"_Peter!_" The outraged gasp of Wendy struck his ears at that moment. Within seconds, a seething girl ran onto the deck, a fluttering fairy beside her. "_HOOK!_" Her eyes caught the smirking pirate, and she, herself, gave him the coldest glare she ever gave anyone. "_Let. Him. Go._"

Hook snickered, it bordering on insane, "Why don't you let him go, yourself, girly? We aren't going to _hurt you_." Peter's chains rattled dangerously on those words, "Don't do it Wendy." Peter said warningly, but he knew it was too late. She was focused on only getting to him, and getting to him _fast._

Wendy flew to Peter's side, clinging to him tightly, "I knew you were in trouble." She sobbed, as she diligently lowered her hands to free him. "You shouldn't have gone alone! I would have come with you!" She cried more softly. Getting up, she wiped her nose on her sleeve, she called out, "It's locked. I need a key."

"Of course." The jangling of keys sounded, before Hook tossed out a rather large and bulky key. It skittered on the floor, before landing softly at Wendy's feet.

"This is a trap!" Peter whispered fiercely to Wendy, as she tinkered down by his feet "You have to get out of here! _Go!_"

Wendy's eyes shot up to his, cold and determined, "I am _not_ leaving you! We are staying together, now and _forever_." Slowly, as the chain clamoured down around his feet, Wendy got up and kissed him. She hugged him fiercely, as she whispered once more against his lips, "Together forever, that's what will happen to us. I haven't been happier in these two weeks with you, then in my whole life at home." She snuggled closer to Peter's chest.

"Isn't that sweet? A kiss for lil' old Peter!" Hook's cold, harsh voice cut them out of their own, private little world. Wendy and Peter's faces snapped up to look at him. He was grinning savagely, holding a struggling Tinkerbelle in his grasp.

Wendy gasped, and Peter tensed. "Let her go, Hook!" Wendy exclaimed, speaking for both herself and Peter. She stepped out of Peter's embrace, as she squared her shoulders towards Hook, "Let her go right now!" Her voice shook with her emotion, as she pointed an accusing finger at Hook, "You are a _monster._ A complete and utter _villain!_"

Hook did a fancy bow, as he calmly let go of the fluttering fairy, "Why thank you, kind girl. I try to up hold my image." Then, as quick as a whip, he grabbed Wendy a silver light flashing in the becoming darkness. Peter let out a furious snarl, and Wendy gave a startled gasp.

What Hook held to Wendy's throat was a knife.

"You wouldn't dare, Peter Pan, or this knife goes straight down." He tapped Wendy's nape gently, as he backed off towards the stern. Peter's eyes followed his every movement, a deep rage burning inside of their deeps. Tink fluttered beside his head, her wings flapping at odd intervals. On the horizon, you could just make out a pale shape in the sand, slowly making his way over to the large boat.

"No, wait Peter- Come here, right now." With a slow sweep of his hand, he motioned towards another pirate to take Wendy. Wendy blanched as his greasy hands fitted around her mouth, but her eyes were only riveted on Peter. Hook had firmly had him in his grasp, the knife that was only seconds away from being in Wendy's neck, resting peacefully around Peter's nape.

Hook took all his self-control not to dig his knife deep down into Peter's neck. Peter certainly deserved it, as far as Hook was concerned- But oh no, his plan was working perfectly, and as far as he was concerned, that was what mattered. Peter needed to suffer, and what better way for Peter to suffer was emotionally. Hook had suffered them all, the most being _that_ particular suffering. Hook had had all of his worldly possessions striped from him, so Peter should have the same thing happen to him. He can watch _unwillingly_ as Hook took away his one and only thing of value- The girl that he loves.

Yes, it will be a bittersweet victory to take away the object Peter valued above his life. His life would then be worthless- He would _beg_ Hook to take his life then, but no- Hook would let him suffer _more_. He would keep Peter alive, like a puppet on a string until he just collapsed. Until he dead of his own record. Yes, only then, would Hook taste the sweetness of winning. He would suck the very life out of Peter, just by keeping him _alive._

Peter tried to struggle out of Hook's grasp, but Hook's words stopped him, "Move _one muscle_, and my partner there will _shoot_ your precious Wendy right between the eyes. Will she look pretty to you then? With her insides blow out? Would you kiss her that way? Would you tell her I love you when she looked like that?"

Peter tensed against those words, but knew when he was beat. Wendy looked pleadingly at his voice, her mouth forming those small, wonderful words. She knew just as much as he did, that they would soon be experiencing the best yet worst types of _forever_ there was. This forever was something that they could never back out of.

"Kill me _now_ Hook- I dare you!" Peter shouted to the wind. The cold knife stirred against his neck, and Peter knew he had finally goaded Hook to his end. He looked at Wendy, the words ready on his mouth. The tip of his tongue.

"_Nooooo!_" Wendy screamed, as she struggled against her captor. Tears pounded down her cheeks, her shoulders desperately trying to free themselves, "No! No! _No!_ _Take me instead! Oh god, just take me instead!_" Wendy sobbed, as she bent over her captors encircled hands, "_Take me, take me _please!" Streaks of wetness shined on her pale cheeks, her green eyes brimming with even more tears. They rolled down her chin freely, her face twisting up in pain.

This was the moment Hook had been waiting for. All those years of training himself at throwing, here it was going to pay off. Nodding to his colleague, the signal for him to move (If he didn't, there was no saying that the pirate would survive). Within the small moment that the pirate had finally left, and Wendy was starting to run towards Peter, Hook threw his knife, his one arm still circled around Peter's midriff.

It was straight and true.

That knife struck Wendy straight in the breast, right where her beating heart was. The scream of a wounded animal escaped her parted lips, as her shirt began to turn blood-red. For a timeless second she stared at Peter, "I love you." She mouthed. Her eyes then rolled back in her skull, and she collapse on the ground. The pool of blood began to encircle around her fallen person, and there was no sign of breathe. No one dared move for seconds.

Then, everything happened at once.

Peter rushed to his fallen loves side, his own cheeks wet with tears and eyes filled with more. Flowers in Neverlands meadows began to fade, and the early-morning sky turned overcast. The waters began to rock the boat, and wailing winds shrieked at the crew aboard the Jolly Roger. Animal noises that would frighten a grown man began erupting from the coast of the Island. Nothing was right with Neverland anymore. It was turning dark, and twisted.

Hook's anger had soured the island.

"Wendy, oh Wendy." Peter sobbed, as he gently lifted her face, and brushed aside some stray hair. He kissed her nose, her eyelids, then her mouth. "Wendy, Wendy. I love you." He murmured against the soft dark main of her hair. Reaching underneath her body, he slowly grabbed at the knife, "And we can be together forever, just like you said. We'll be happy there, with no Hook's or parents to tell us what to do." Tears streamed down his face, even though he was smiling, "You like that idea very much, don't you Wendy? I do. It's a great idea. And I'll finally get to see the great adventure beyond living." Peter looked at the bloody mass of the knife in his hand. He gulped, as he raised it to eye level. No one noticed what he was doing, nor did they particularly care- A huge wave was crashing around them, sending the boat rocking. Most of them were too busy trying to save their own hides, to notice that Peter was about to kill himself.

"We can be together," The knife sailed through the small space between his upraised hands, and his chest. It whistled along with the winds, the blood gleaming on the tip, "_Forever._" Peter's own thrust of the knife was as true as Hook's throw. Peter had buried the hilt of the knife straight threw to his heart. Even as he was dying, Peter had a smile on his face and a curious look to his features. He was finally going to see what the mystery of death was. Moreover, he was going to do it with his greatest treasure, the girl of his dreams.

His hands clasped slowly over Wendy's own fingers.

_I love you._

_**Oh. My. Gwad. Is that horrible OR WHAT? I CAN NOT BELIEVE I just wrote that- That is… Horrible, to say the least… Oh my gwad… Terrible. **_

_**Hrrmm, I think I make a good angst fic though. Well, from what I have done anyway. Still, horrible horrible stuff there. -,- Actually, I kind of like the ending, don't you? Very romantic. **_

"_**He was finally going to see what the mystery of death was. And he was going to do it with his greatest treasure, the girl of his dreams." **_

_**Has this romantic ring to it, doesn't it? :D Why am I smiling? This is a sad piece! Now, this is to my reviewers- (yet more to bookbookbook, because this was her wonderful idea she/he gave to me) would you like this left like- THIS- Or do you want me to continue with the rest of your idea? Because it can go either way- Though, I more or less suspect you people want a happy ending, now don't you? Well, I can't fault you on that. Gwad, sad to say this, but am somewhat proud of this chapter. I mean, really LOOK AT IT! The ending is horrible but lovely at the same time! **_

_**Oka, enough with my crazy-weirdness.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	12. One Last Magic Trick

_Peter Pan Comes Back_

_Chapter 12: One Last Magic Trick._

_**Hello all you wonderful people out there! How are you all doing? Sorry, I've taken so long, but you know me, right? I just can't seem to stay concentrated. -,- sigh. It really is something I should work on, now isn't it? Yes, I really should. Now, I am hoping this is the last chapter of this story, because I know that even though I love writing it, it needs to end. Just like everything. Well, anyway, enough of me chattering on, I need to get you along with the actual story!**_

A complete stillness overcame all of Neverland. Nothing moved, nothing _breathed._ Not a single sound was uttered in that whole and complete second. A pin dropping could have been heard in the next galaxy, so silent it was after Peter and Wendy's sudden deaths.

Then, everything happened at once.

Hook and everyone in his employ had a full rush of satisfaction and inhumane excitement. Finally, after years of trying and trying and _trying_, Hook had finally done it! He had finally completed his task of killing his most _annoying_, spiteful nemesis ever. He had succeeded this time, and no one was going to bring them _back_. They were dead! _Dead!_ By the looks of the blue around their mouths, they had already crossed to the other side. Their bodies were starting to go a little dull in colour. A little, _gray_ perhaps.

Little did Hook know, that gray cast wasn't actual the deads' complexion happening on their face. True, they were dead, but Neverland was not. Moreover, it was peeved.

All the flowers had started to wilt, and some were dead, as were the trees. Many of the leaves had instantly grown crinkly and brown. Grass shrivelled up, vines began to curl in on themselves and turn a mucky brown colour. Animals began to grow wild, and howl. The fairies fluttered nervously, as the wind began to pick up. Mermaids hide deep in the waves of the ocean. Clouds of massive darkness gathered around the bulk of Hooks ship, as lightening shimmered in their depths. Hard, cold rain poured relentlessly on them, as the winds started whipping at their clothing and the salt turning waves. Salt water and various debris hit many in the face, as thunder crackled ominously above their heads. Waves precariously rocked the boat, threatening to tip the occupants into the fast churning sea.

Neverland was howling with its fury and grief, pooling it all in the direction of the dastardly pirate that had started it all.

Some of Hooks crew had started to take flight over the railing, shaken by the sudden turn of events that were happening. Knowing exactly whom natures rage was directed at, many thought they had a fair chance out in the salty waves. Although, only a moment before they had been celebrating, that had quickly converted to fear as they realized how Neverland took to its beloveds deaths. Whimpering in their own terror, jumping into the sea by their own free will; hoping they could battle their way through the storm. Many were never to be seen or heard from again.

More of the astute pirates stayed on the ship, avoiding the edges as much as they possibly could. They all coward together, horrified they should be claimed as Neverlands next victims. They waited in fearful terror, hoping the worst would end soon, so they could leave. All the while, Hook stood by his quarry, his victory tasting ever so sweet now. Despite all that was raging around him, Hook was smiling a smile of pure victory. He knew no matter how hard Neverland raged, it would not bring Peter back- Or Wendy,

Hook laughed victoriously to the sky, his arms raised in triumph. Lightening struck the sky with jerky, angry flashes, as Hook shouted with all his might, "Give it to me!" He laughed, his voice deranged over his latest victory, "I got them both! _You can't do anything!_' Thunder boomed. Hook laughed deliriously.

"_YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"_ That outraged cry was too late to warn Hook of the hurt, angered and desolate child that started shoving at him wildly in his own, private rage. The child's face was not only drenched by the complete onslaught of rain, but also by his tears of grief. Said child repeatedly pushed and shoved at Hook's body- whom was too surprised to react right away. _"YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU MONSTER!" _the child cried desperately, as he pushed and shoved in his overwrought emotions.

Yes, the child was Michael, who _had _reached the vessel just as Hook had thrown the knife deep into Wendy's heart. Watching that scene, a painful sense of numbness and semi-paralysis had filled Michael, as he watched his sister die, yet he couldn't seem to abandon it until Peter had sacrificed his own self to be with his Wendy. By that time, Michael was consumed with unholy, hot _burning_ rage for Hook. Michael had never so intensely _hated_ a person until that moment, when his shock at his sister death wore off. Soon afterwards, Michael rushed at Hook, wanting to plunge him into the treacherous sea. Which, he did.

Though, Michael would had never actually accomplished his task, if Neverland hadn't aided him in that last, critical push. The waves had just given the _Jolly Roger_ another great pulsing push, which sent both Michael and Hook reeling. Hook, already a bit off balance by Michaels recent shoving, stepped closer to the edge. Michael had already recovered himself, and saw an opening that he couldn't miss. He rushed at Hook once more, and gave a mighty shove.

With a cry of fear and alarm, which Hook couldn't quite contain, he went cascading down the side of his own boat. His shrieks of terror were drowned out by the howls of the wind and waves. Michael watched with horribly fascinated eyes as Hook was swallowed up in the swirling, withering black depths.

The water seemed to instantly calmed down, and the boat stopped rocking so horribly. Although the waves had stopped, the clouds were still gathering around Michaels head; a withering, twisting black typhoon. Neverland itself was a barren wasteland of nothing; it's green lush brush dried out to brown, dry dust. Animals wild, dark howling was a black backdrop music to the horrid scene.

Michael turned from the barren scene, to look at the pair of peaceful bodies, blood hardly trickling out of their wounds. Their faces had a blue cast to them, and Wendy's was covered in blood yet without all the blood, it would look as if the two were enjoying a peaceful nap. As if they were not dead a' tall. Michael began crying anew.

"They're both dead! Gone!" Michael began to wail, his voice echoing the grief Neverland felt. He dropped to his knees beside the pair, his head hanging down, his eyes covered with his hand, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, "Gone, I tell you! Absolutely dead. Nothing can be done now." Michael sobbed, his voice cracking in his sorrow, "If only magic could save them now!" He exclaimed- Yet, then Michael's desperate brain grabbed onto an idea.

Carefully, Michael crawled over to his sister- his _only_ sister- and her beloved. Tears cascading down his cheeks, Michael began to chant softly, only for it to crescendo as his belief and his determination to bring them back grew stronger. _"I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic!"_ On and on his chant went, steadily growing stronger as his belief grew and grew. He gripped Wendy's and Peter's hands tighter, willing them to live on.

"_I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic!"_ Michael was practically belting them out now, his hope and his belief carrying those words throughout Neverland. The words spread through Neverland, as more and more people heard the magic crackling through the air and joined in. They believed, just like Michael, that magic would save Peter and Wendy. It had to. _It would._

* * *

It was a magical fairy world.

The place they were in had no name, and neither one of them _knew_ exactly where they were. They weren't officially in the after life, considering they didn't see any other dead people. All they could see was far-reaching velvet green grass; and each other.

They had no worries of death, or of life. Nothing trivial like that _mattered_ to them anymore. It was just the two of them, alone in a world of magic and mystery. Both finally knew of the adventure that waited for them on the other side.

"Peter, isn't this place perfect?" Wendy sighed, as she leaned her head down on his shoulder. A warm breeze seemed to have come from nowhere, and it rippled at the grass beneath their feet and the baggy clothing they wore.

"Yes, yes, beautiful." Peter replied, though he didn't quite seem enthusiastic. His soft sight vibrated through Wendy's body, and she turned to look up at him. Searching his face, Wendy laid a soft hand against his cheek.

"Peter, what is it that bothers you? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Peter sighed once again, before slowly shaking his head, "Now that I know of the adventure beyond adventures, I want to go back. The living was so much _fuller_ of adventure then this place seems to be." He waved his arm out to indicate the calm, flat meadow, "No one in sight but the two of us. Isn't that slightly boring? Wouldn't it be great if we had someone else to play with as well?"

Wendy sighed, knowing that going back wasn't going to happen. She had gone back by the merest of chances. She hadn't been ready to die, but when she had given her life for Peter's- She had been ready to die, and so she was dead. She couldn't be brought back _now, _"Peter, I have to tell you now. There _is_ no going back. We died, Peter. We are now apart of death as death is apart of us. We can't go back. Nothing can bring us back."

Peter turned on her, his face full of surprise, "What are you saying Wendy? Sure we can go back! Just a little pixie dust-"

"No! Peter _listen to me._ WE. CANNOT. GO. BACK. We have _nothing_ here! No pixie dust, no magic- NOTHING! No one has the means to bring the dead _back_ from the after life! My resurrection was because I _wasn't willing to die._ I was stuck in between, Peter. Yet, when we died then, _we wanted to die- _more or less_._ We were ready, and death understood that. We can't return home Peter. We just can't."

* * *

"Nothings happening!" Michael cried out, after a while of his relentless, desperate singing. _His belief, his trust. How could it not work out?_ "Neverland! You have to do something! They aren't coming back!" More rain mingled with his salty tears, as if Neverland understood what Michael was saying. Wind rippled around the occupants of the Jolly Rodger, as it seemed to whisper, _We can't do anything. They are dead. All is doomed._

Michael stared, unseeing, at the barren, wasteland shore of Neverland. Suddenly full of more determination then he had been before, he exclaimed, "We CAN bring them back! Neverland is magical! _We live in a world of magic and wonder! Anything can be done!_"

"Bring me the fairies."

* * *

"Wendy… Of course we can return to Neverland!" Peter rebutted, as if Wendy had lost some of her mind, dying like she did. To demonstrate, he started walking away from her.

"Peter! Peter, where are you going?" Wendy cried out after him, taking a few steps in his direction.

"Just watch, Wendy! If we keep walking, we'll end up in Neverland! You'll see!" Giving another good stride in the direction he was going, he turned around to look at Wendy. Already his smile was starting to fade, "Well, are you coming, Wendy?" He said, but his voice was betraying his happiness. Peter was starting to see what Wendy meant.

Wendy shook her head, as she slowly started walking towards him, "Oh Peter." She proclaimed softly, "If only you didn't have to find out this way… If only you didn't have to die…" A tear slipped down her cheek, as she began to think how heartbroken Peter would be once he finally realized that they were never going back.

"Hurry up, Wendy! We don't want to dilly-dally anymore! Neverland probably has missed me lots by now!"

* * *

All the fairies of Neverland stood over the corpses of both Wendy and Peter. Many had soft hues of mourning around them, as they saw the cold and colourless corpse of their friend. Wendy had not been a person of great interest to the fairies, until they had discovered Peter's infatuation with her. Of course, they hadn't gotten close enough to her to call her a friend.

"_Peter_…" The fairies shimmered, like a whisper on the wind. Michael was staring at them all, hoping that they would finally take a notice of him. He wanted to get on with his plan as soon as possible. If they waited any longer, it might be too late to save Wendy and Peter from after life.

"Fairies!" Michael demanding, moments later. None of them heard, too consumed in mourning Peter, each of them thinking about how they had had so much fun with him when he was alive, "_Fairies! Listen up!_" Michael shouted, his patience nearly gone. Between shock, to grief to anger and to determination and exasperation, Michael doubted he had anything to be patient _with._

All of the fairies turned, surprised by the force in Michael's words.

"Now, I all know that you are sad that Neverland has lost its two most beloved people, but we _need_ to stay strong, I have a plan that might bring them back, but I need your help and I need it now. I tried bringing them back with the magic of words- Like Peter did with Tinkerbelle- but that doesn't seem strong enough. That's why I need your help- your pixie dust- to join in with the chant. Perhaps _that _might be enough magic to bring them back to us."

* * *

They had been walking in the meadow for ages. Well, it seemed to be ages, but since the after life had no passing of time, no one could tell how long they had actually been marching for. Both had agreed to resting on the soft grass that was under their feet.

Wendy saw Peter gazing woefully out at the expanse of grass, and felt her heart twist inside her body. His next words that he said, in such defeated tones, made her want to cry.

"There is no going back, now is there?" Peter whispered, his voice full of sorrow and depression. He turned to Wendy, his eyes completely blank, as he stated, "You were right, Wendy. We truly are dead. There is no way we can go back." Peter turned back to stare at the ever-reaching grass, "And I wanted so much to show you all that Neverland had to show you." He turned back to her, his eyes brimming with tears, "I died wanting to bring you back, yet I seemed to have died to die, not to die and relive."

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried, her own eyes starting to fill with tears, as she reached out and hugged him, "If only you hadn't died, Peter. If I could only send you back!"

It was a sad sight, indeed. Both of them sitting dejectedly in the grass, as one hugged the other, tears starting to fall from her cheeks; the other looking balefully out into the wide fields of green that held no answers to his problems. They held no solutions, and he was finally realizing that his life wasn't a fairy tale. When he died, he _actually died. _Death wasn't what Peter had thought it to be.

Death seemed so empty, and _absolute._ The word "forever" seemed to stretch out before him, as this big unforgiving prison statement.

* * *

"_I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic!"_ Michael belted out, his heart and his hope soaring as his words flew on the westerly wind. The fairies were dancing and singing around Peter and Wendy's corpses, as hopeful as Michael was. Their pixie dust sprinkled like sunshine as they tossed it onto the bodies.

"I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic… It's still not working." Michael whispered, his voice chocked up from his emotions. The fairies immediately stopped prancing around in a circle, their disappointment easy to see. Many of their wings drooped downwards, as tiny chimes of sadness began to sound.

"Neverland, you HAVE to help us!" Michael shouted, pounding his fist into the air, "You've done so much now, why can't you help us now! Don't you want Peter back? Don't you care enough about him?" Wind howled around Michael, as if defiant against his words. It screamed around him, and many of the fairies were frightened away, but Michael held his ground. He had finally had enough. He wanted his sister and his friend back, no matter what the cost.

"Well? You're NEVERLAND! You have the magic to bring them back, now don't you?" As if in reply, the wind began to slow. Michael relaxed slightly, expecting something to reply civilly to him- then, suddenly, the wind picked up again. It seemed to circle around both Wendy and Peter's body, until a small tornado-like funnel appeared and had whisked both the bodies off the boat. It carried them to the shore closest to the Jolly Rodger A rough breeze hit Michael, as if saying _I'll take it from here._

Since the Jolly Rodger was so far from the shore of Neverland, and no small dinghy's were around for Michael to safely cross the choppy waves, all he could do was watch from the sidelines, as Neverland began to prepare for its greatest trick of all.

Resurrection.

* * *

"_I do believe! I do, I do!" _The soft memory of those fateful words drifted into her head, as both Peter and her were laying in the unforgiving sweet grass. Peter had suddenly turned cold and distant, as depression began to set in. Wendy could only watch hopelessly as Peter sunk deeper and deeper.

"_I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic!"_

"Michael?" Wendy suddenly sat up, her ears instantly on alert. The words had been like a whisper on the wind, a passing memory. If Wendy hadn't been so concentrated on listening for any sounds of life, she probably would have never heard her… _brothers voice?_ "Michael, is that you?" Wendy almost began crying again. _If Michael's here, that must mean… That he is…_ Wendy couldn't stomach the _thought!_ It was bad enough she had to deal with being dead- Peter being dead, along with her- yet now her very own _brother_ might be dead _as well?_ Suddenly it felt like too much to Wendy; she wanted to be alive again. She wanted everything to be the way it had been before she had drank that poison.

Wendy suddenly heard Peter's soft, sad sigh. _Maybe before I even came to Neverland, that way I could never have come and this would never happen. Peter would be alive, and he'd be happy. If only this thought could make me happy…_

_**Wendy, it is us. We have come for you. All will be well**__._

Wendy sat up straighter, her eyes instantly darting around the field. None of the hair on her back flattened when she realized no one was there. In fact, her alarm and suspicion grew once she determined that they were all alone.

_**You must not be frightened, dear child. We will bring you home, we have missed you and Peter so.**_

"Who is this?" Wendy asked softly, "Who is talking to me? Answer!" Wendy whispered harshly in her panic, scoping the landscape to find the object of the voice. She slide closer to Peter, almost sitting on his lap in her own fear.

_**Please, child, if you see the way, you have to take it. All is what we say, and what we say is all.**_

"See the way, what way?" Wendy challenged softly, "Which way is what way? What do you mean all is what you say?" Wendy was so confused. Her she thought she and Peter were alone in their death, and now here was a riddle speaking ghost tormenting her with hopes of getting out of death. It was all too much, her sorrow, her frustration, her desperation. It all came crashing down on her. She was going crazy, she knew it.

Wendy began to sob. Bitter, salty tears dripped down her checks, as all of her emotions cried out for release. She couldn't handle this any longer. She wanted out, and she wanted out now. _I don't want this! I don't want this at all! _

Peter, on the other hand, the emotionless blob that he had become, had finally thawed out from his previous sorrow. Wendy's own private melt down had somewhat filtered in to his depressed brain, as he looked down at her with mild concern and interest. (His brain wasn't cleared yet from his lack of emotions), "Wendy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Wendy, in her own emotional breakdown, exclaimed passionately, "I can't handle this, I can't handle this anymore, Peter! I have gone insane between worry after worry! I need out, and I need out now!" Wendy bounded upwards, her face twisted in determination, "I don't _care_ if we're dead, we're getting out NOW!"

"But, Wendy, you said we _couldn't-_" Peter started to say, but Wendy shushed him.

"Who cares what I said! If I got out once, I'll get out again! Peter, let's go!" Wendy exclaimed, as she turned around. She didn't look back to make sure Peter was following her, she was that upset. Her melt down had made her fierce, and Peter wasn't sure he wanted to know what she would do in her current… state of mind.

Hour after hour they marched, Wendy's determination not hovering a bit, and her own mood still as feisty as it was before. Peter was meekly following behind her, his own emotions making him more seem more willing to follow orders, then be the one issuing orders. As well, he didn't know how to handle Wendy in this state she was in, and he didn't feel like trying it now- No matter how adventurous he may be in nature.

Suddenly, the landscape around them began to change. It grew more brushy, and then started sprouting trees. Peter was fascinated, his own sorrow being pushed farther and farther into his mind, as the landscape around him began to change. The only real thing Peter had been so depressed about was that he seemed to have been in an eternal prison of flat land; Now that he was in a place full of trees and other delights, he wasn't as sad anymore. This place he could explore for hours and still be amused. Of course, it would be better with all of his friends around. Not that he didn't want Wendy, it's just that, he wanted to play with all his other friends too.

Wendy, on the other hand, was completely absentminded to all the trees and bushes that were growing around her. Her mind was solely focused on finding _The Path_. The path that the voices in her head had whispered about, and her brother's voice that kept calling her. Somehow, she _knew_ that her brother was _beyond that path._ She knew it. Deep in her heart, she _knew_ that path lead to her brother, and something… _bigger. _So, on and on she marched, determined to find this path she wanted- _needed_- to find.

"_I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic!" _His voice cried, over and over again. It was coming in clearer now- and louder, too. Wendy was becoming elated. _We're getting closer! We're getting closer!_

Suddenly, everything around them went black.

"Peter?" Wendy's whispered, suddenly frightened. Something bumped into her side, and she screamed, throwing out a defend arm in that region of darkness.

"Ow! Wendy, that _hurt!_" Peter's voice exclaimed in the darkness, and Wendy sagged a bit.

"Oh, Peter, it's only you." Wendy smiled slightly, relieved that it hadn't been something vicious, or any another sort of monster, "Do you know where we are?" Wendy asked tentatively.

"Not really. I thought you would, leading us on like that."

"Umm… No, I actually have no idea where I was going. I just _felt_ we had to go that way."

"Well, that's helpful, isn't it?" Peter replied sourly, then he sighed, "But, we can explore around anyway."

"Explore? In complete darkness? Are you crazy? How can we see anything?"

"You don't. You feel, of course."

"Oh… Well, okay… Sorry."

Wendy and Peter both began exploring, sticking their arms out wide, in case they would bump into anything.

"Hey! Hey, I found something!" Peter cried out, seconds later. Then, only to state forlornly, "Never mind, just a rock. I felt all around to check."

It was actually kind of forboding inside of this dank, dark cave. Wendy was starting to get the shivers, not only because the cave was cold, but also because she somehow _knew_ something was in there. (Of course, there really wasn't, but Wendy's mind had convinced her otherwise)

"Peter, I don't think we're alone in here. I want to get out." Wendy whimpered, as she hugged herself tightly, trying to block out images of vicious animals tearing her to shreds and eating her; killing her.. Which was highly unlikely, considering they were in afterlife- they were already dead.

"Well, Wendy, shouldn't you know the way out-"

"Wait! Wait! I _hear_ something." Wendy suddenly exclaimed excitedly, as she picked up her brother's voice again. Only this time, it seemed to be yelling… At Neverland?"

"_Neverland you HAVE to help us! You have the magic to bring them back, now don't you?"_

"Peter… I think we're nearly there." Wendy said suddenly, as her eyes spotted a bright light over near the end of the cave they had been exploring in.

"Nearly where, Wendy?" Peter replied. His previous mood had been lifted, between this crazy march to find the way home, and the wonderful time of exploring this cave.

"Neverland." Wendy whispered, as she moved towards the bright light, transfixed by what she saw.

"Why do you say that Wendy? I can't see anything in this darkness." Came Peter's confused proclamation.

"You're not looking in the right direction, Peter." Wendy stated, as she came closer and closer towards the white light.

"What's the right direction, Wendy? Where are you anyway? I can't see a thing, this cave is pitch black all over."

Wendy's eyes suddenly snapped, as she whipped around to Peter's voice, "Pitch black? Does that mean…?" Wendy skirted away from the light as fast as she could. In her flurry to get away from the light, she ran into Peter, who fell over, causing Wendy to trip over herself.

"P-P-P-Peter?" Wendy called out, albeit a bit shakily. The light was still there, glowing a bit more intensely.

"What's wrong, Wendy? Did you find something?" Peter's voice stretched out in the darkness.

"I think- I think- I think we have to leave now." Wendy suddenly stated, getting up. The light was drawing her in, _pushing_ her towards it. It was like it was calling her…

"_I do believe in magic!"_ _Michael!_ His voice sounded directly from where the light was. It was like, _that_ was the way out.

"Peter! I know the way out! You have to follow me!" Wendy exclaimed triumphantly, as she groped around for Peter's hand. Finally grasping it, she tugged him along to the white light, her hopes set on what it would bring to her. Perhaps home, in Neverland, or really to a higher plain. A plain where she and Peter would actually be happy…

It was all centred around that beam of light. Wendy could feel the wind whistling against her face, could smell the grass- but then, a sultry smell hit her nose. The smell of death, and then something seemed _rabid. _The smell of dead leaves, dead trees. It all repulsed her, but the thought of her brother's voice kept her strong.

"Wendy, where are we going?" Peter still had no idea of the light she saw, the light she sought. It was all dark in his mind, "What's that _smell?_"

"Death." Wendy proclaimed calmly, as she stepped over the white light. She was prepared for whatever lay before them. She was prepared for what death really looked like. What heaven truly did look like.

She was ready. She could only hope that Peter was as well.

* * *

The wind was dying, Michael could feel. In fact, all of Neverland seemed to have quieted down, planning to wait for it's final trick to play out. A tense sensation filled the air; and expectant vibe floated on the small breeze that blew the lifeless leaves on the trees. All of Neverland had given itself up to resurrect both Wendy and Peter. The edge of the breeze was becoming stale with the smell of death. Michael could feel just the _energy_ of the place, draining away from the very core. It's _magical blood_ was being pushed into the bodies of both Peter and Wendy, in Neverlands desperate attempt.

Michael couldn't bare to look. Neverland had only wanted Peter and Wendy to live, but that proved too much for it. The magical Neverland had to die in order to revive the people that it needed to stay alive.

* * *

The light encased Wendy in a strange sensation of wonder and hope, but also the tinges of death and loss. It combined the very emotions that every human experienced, like jealously and trust. Love and hate. Wendy was full of life and it's wonders, but also distrustful of it's cruelty and unfairness. Soon, though, Wendy came to feel nothing but a dull ache in the top of her head. Peter, too, was moaning of a dull ache, only this one was in the core of his heart.

Wendy's eyes fluttered open. What she was greeted by was rotten, twisted old wood, along with the brown, mucky colour of dead leaves. Everything around here had the essences of rottenness and death. The air smelled dry and still. Not a sound could be heard, besides the beating of her heart.

Wendy suddenly sat up.

What lay before her was devastating. Acres and acres of dead, dried up grass met her eyes, along with even more dead, rotten trees with hardly any leaves sticking onto them anymore. Brown crinkly leaves were pooled at the bottom of the twisted roots. The soil, not covered with grass or dead leaves, was dusty and dry. The air felt the same way. Along with it, came the smell of death, which was disturbing.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked in a half-whisper, afraid of something dreadful popping out from behind the dead ring of trees. Everything screamed of malevolent forces destroying the life essence that had been stored in this lovely piece of land. Wendy turned her head to study the area that she had her back to, and gasped with dismay.

The large, glorious pirate ship with the engraved name on it told her exactly where she was, but Wendy refused to believe it. She was dead, she was hallucinating. Hoping she was back home, where everything was the same.

Only, she wouldn't have dreamed Neverland in such dire straights as this. Never in a million years

Though, she couldn't be alive, now could she? This was all a trick of that light she stepped into. Of course! That is what this all is! That light is giving her nightmares! Of course!

Wendy was dubious of her conclusions on what was going on, and Michael's far off exuberant cry of "You're alive! Neverland DID bring you back home!" Was what finally made her realize that this was no joke. Neverland was a deserted island of death, and she could place many bets that her and Peter's death were what had caused all this devastation.

"Peter… _Oh_ Peter." Wendy cried, the only words that come to mind, as she began to sob. She couldn't help it. Neverland was _home_ to her, and now that it was gone. It was _her fault_ it was gone… Peter, too, slowly began to realize were they were, and what had happened. A dark cloud passed over his face, as he began to soak up the thought that Neverland…._wasn't _Neverland anymore. It was farther away from him now; farther then it had been, even during his time in the after world. Neverland was _dead._

"This can't be happening!" Peter suddenly stormed, shooting to his feet, and flying a bit above the ground, "This is.. Is just… _stupid!_ After all that, all the stuff we have been through- And _now_ Neverland decides to _die_ on us? NOW?"

Wendy looked up at Peter, her eyes revealing her own sorrow, as well as concern and wariness for Peter's present state. In a voice soft and hesitant, but also slightly crackly from crying, Wendy said, "Peter… Please, don't get yourself all worked up."

"WORKED UP! Worked up?" Peter shouted, his anger actually quite terrifying, "Oh, I'm _not_ worked up! I'm _angry!_ How dare Neverland do this to me! How DARE it!" Peter glared at the dry, cracked ground, tensely waiting for it to respond.

Wendy, herself, was actually starting to get a little freaked out by Peter's sudden and abrupt behaviour. She had never really seen Peter angry before; just his usually fun-loving self- as well as an overprotective one- and a depressed one. Yet, never over-the-top-angry. It was actually quite nerve-wracking, considering his usual temperment, and Wendy had no idea on how to calm Peter down. She could tell he would do something rash and stupid in a state like that. One that he would regret.

Already her own emotions were becoming a bit more balanced, and Wendy could think straight once more. In an anxious tone, Wendy asked Peter, "Peter, please, could you take a few deep breaths? At least until you calm down a little. Then we can think about this-"

"I don't want to calm down!" Peter exclaimed crossly, like a temperamental child, "Why don't you just go away, Wendy? Leave me alone!"

Wendy was quite shocked at the vehemence in Peter's voice. Meekly, Wendy got up, and quietly walked away. _If he doesn't want me around, well, I won't be around then._

"Wendy! Wendy!" Michaels exuberant voice brought the slow-walking Wendy back to the present. She looked up sharply, only to see Michael's face inches from her own before she was run down in a tackle hug, "Wendy! Oh, Wendy, you're alive!"

"Michael, why are you _wet?_" Wendy yelped suddenly, as the freezing wetness soaked through her clothing, "And you're freezing cold! We'll have to dry you off, immediately!" Her motherly instincts were already overriding her previous state-of-mind.

"Well, I was stuck on the Jolly Roger, which was just floating out in sea- So I swam here to see you! I'm so glad that you're alive, Wendy! Oh, what would everyone do without you?" Michael cried out, exuberant that his sister was walking among the living again. Wendy smiled down at her darling brother, happy too, that she was able to see him again- And that she was living, as well- but then the dry, crackled state of Neverland intruded on her thoughts once more and she frowned.

"Michael, what happened to Neverland? Why is it… so… _dead._"

"Well, Wendy, I know you're not going to like this… but Neverland died to save you and Peter."

"Excuse me?" _I knew it! I knew it! Neverland IS dead because of me! Oh, why oh WHY did we leave our home in the first place? None of these atrocity would have happened if we had stayed in the first place, never seen Neverland at all…_

"Yeah, well it all started after you died…"

* * *

Wendy was in a complete upset of emotions; she was completely thankful and honoured that Neverland _wanted_ to save her, and glad that it did so- But she was also conflicted with the thought that if it never had, it would be a flourishing paradise that it had been, as well as the guilt that if she had never gone with Peter the very first time, none of this would have happened _anyway_, leaving everyone better off. So, in general, Wendy was feeling glad, sad and guilty.

"Well, good thing this type of stuff happens all the time, huh?" Michael said a while later, after repeating all the incidents that had happened after Wendy was killed. Wendy turned sharply to look at her brother, her face perplexed.

"What do you mean, happens all the time?" Wendy asked sharply, wincing at her icy tone. Yet, still, her brother's remark had taken her by surprise. _All the time? Impossible!_

Michael tutted, shaking his head while he did so, "Wendy, have you already forgotten what books and schooling has taught us? It's quite natural for things to die in the wild- Of course, a complete _death_ like this is extreme, but the object which created it is probably why it's so huge. I mean, bringing back people from the _dead_! That's amazing! But still, Wendy, what I want to say is everything grows back. It may take a while, but nature will repair itself, all you have to do is give it time. And time is what we all have, here."

Wendy thought over Michael's remark, and then suddenly she smiled, "Michael, you're a genius! Oh, why didn't I think about that? Of course! That's why the flowers always come back in the spring, and the leaves grow as well! Everything grows back, but you just have to give it time- and care. You can't go about killing the stuff that is trying to grow, now can you?" Wendy shook her head as an answer to her own question, before reaching over and giving her brother a big hug, "Oh, Michael, where would we be without you? You have become a fine gentlemen, and quite a smart one too. Your body may not be maturing, but your brain sure is!"

* * *

It took Wendy and Michael the better part of the rest of that day to find Peter. He was wondering aimlessly around the place, looking just as hollow as he had when he was in the after world. Only this time, his hollow feelings were surrounded by anger. Peter was acting like a wounded animal, biting any hand that would come his way- be they friend or foe.

As Peter noticed Wendy and Michael walking up to him, he barred his teeth in annoyance, "What do you want?" Peter growled out, eyes flashing dangerously. He wasn't in the mood to be quieted down, or even to be approached. He wanted to reveal in his angered feelings _alone._

"Peter, you have to listen to us!" Michael exclaimed, as they came closer and closer, "We know why you're feeling hurt and angered- It's because Neverland _died_ on you! But, really, Neverland _never truly died._"

"No! I don't want to listen to you! You're lying! Neverland is dead, and that's it!" Peter replied hotly, and watched as both flinched at his tone. Wendy took a hesitant step forward, her arms reaching out in a pleading gesture.

"Please Peter, listen to us. Neverland will grow back. She'll be as good as new, as long as we take care of her. She can't grow if you're feeling angry- Neverland has a direct link to your feelings!" Wendy's eyes were huge with her plea and her desperation. Only, Peter wasn't hearing any of it. He was in a fit of tempers, and there was hardly anything that would get him out of it.

"Wendy, I don't believe you!" Peter exclaimed in his anger, "Nor you, Michael! Nothing will bring Neverland back! Nothing_! Get away from me_! And leave me alone!"

"Peter please- No, Peter-! Wait-!" Both Michael and Wendy called out, as Peter made to dash away from them.

"_Don't try and find me, Wendy! I don't want you! I need no one!_" Of course, all these words were only spoken in anger, but neither Wendy or Michael could know that. Wendy looked at Michael, her eyes sad and hopeless, as well as completely stricken by the words Peter had flung at them, as he flew away from them. Wendy could feel her heart breaking- half of it flying with Peter- though she tried to put a light face on it. _Peter couldn't mean that, now could he? He surely couldn't... not want to be with me, now could he?_

"Oh, Michael, we tried. But we failed miserably. Now Peter is gone- Perhaps gone forever!" Wendy started to walk away, feeling even more dreadful then before, as her mind plagued her about Peter's angered words and disapperance. The ground crinkled forlornly underneath her, underlining her mood. Michael walked with her, as silent as she was, contemplating ways to save Neverland. _He_ wasn't about to give up yet. Then, ubrutly, Michael had an _excellent_ thought.

"Wait, Wendy!" He called out, putting a hand to stop his sister from walking away from him, "What if you could help Neverland start growing again? Why else would she bring you back, if not for something like that?"

"What?" Wendy replied absently, her mind still on other things, "I could never do something like that! I don't… Well, I'm not connected to Neverland like _Peter_ is." His name sounded weird in her mouth now. It was heart breaking, that his name would sound so... _lifeless_.

"No, Wendy, I don't think that's true." As much as Michael was smart, he was oblivious in other areas, such as seeing underneahth a facade, "I saw you, the one time out in the meadow. You were walking around- all the flowers seemed to be straining to touch you. Some even started popping out of the various footsteps you made!"

Wendy shook her head, "That's silly. I could never do that."

"Come on, Wendy! We gotta try! For Neverland- For Peter! For John, and the Indians! For The Lost Boys! Even for the pirates!" Michael pleaded. He just _knew_ that Wendy could save Neverland._ He knew it._

"Alright…" Wendy agreed, though she winced as Michael said _Peter,_ "But I still don't think I really hold that much power, though I'll try, Michael. I really will. For our future." Wendy smiled slightly, still not over her depressed feelings- or Peter. _He really couldn't leave me!_

"Our future!" Michael replied, already feeling his hopes rising. _We'll save you Neverland. For your future._

_For all our futures._

_**Well, as you can tell, I still need to do some more work on this story. I really can't leave you hanging like that, now can I? No, probably not. It'd be an epilogue, or something of the sort. And sorry for "killing" off Neverland. I just kinda thought, well, with bringing both of them back, I had to do something more entertaining then just letting them come back- But then, of course, now I have Neverland growing back again, so that just ruins the whole thing, now doesn't it? But still, Neverland can't go on and kick the bucket! That'd be terrible! So, it "dies" but doesn't die. Perfect for this, I guess. Though, I hope you guys like it. I feel completely OOC with all the characters… -,-**_

_**And speaking of the actual story itself, I'm kinda satisfied with it, but then I'm not. I'm satisfied because I did exactly what I wanted to do, but then I'm not because I think I totally flunked it. Sad face.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	13. Broken and Faithless

_**Well, hello again! And how fitting the title is for THIS considering, Peter does come back… In a sense. But anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy. It's quite short, comparing to that monster previous to this one. Oh, and this goes more into Peter's character then I previously have done. Really, throughout this whole thing, I've been enamoured with Wendy :D Well, I think she IS amazing, but that's my opinion. Sorry if I've messed Peter up for you (Made him OOC) or whatever. I'm really not that good….**_

**Peter Pan Comes Back**

_Chapter 13: Broken and Faithless_

_It was two months after the day where the two siblings decided that they were going to help fix Neverland, with or without Peter._

Peter, himself, had not been seen for any of those weeks, but both the siblings- As well as with the help of the Lost Boys and the Native Indians- were trying to revive Neverland. Wendy, to her complete surprise, learned that she DID have some powers towards the growth of Neverland. Of course, it would never compare to what many thought would happen if Peter decided to help out; yet, it was good enough for them anyway- even if it would take a few years for Wendy to finally finish her life-long project of reviving Neverland and bringing it back to it's regular state.

Peter, meanwhile, had actually begun to calm down after the weeks had began to tick by in his solitude. He rejected any socialization with _anyone_. Including Tinkerbelle, and the cries of the Lost Boys; And Wendy. Peter couldn't count how many times Wendy had come searching for him, her cries getting more desperate and lonesome as the days passed. Sometimes, when Peter was caught in a strange mood, Peter would watch Wendy sit on a rock and cry softly, her hopes of finding Peter dashed once more. At those moments, Peter would be full all of his guilt and regret from dashing away like he did; as well as the reject of knowing that he couldn't go out and comfort her. There was something holding him back- A certain feeling Peter never really _felt_ all that often.

Though, Peter still kept his promise of protecting everyone on his island, despite not talking to anyone for various reasons unknown. He watched after all of them, sleeping in the large community they had created for themselves so they could help each other out when needed. Wendy was placed in the middle, with vinery and flowers abundant growing near her makeshift house, apart of her discovered talent for growing. Michael's own little make-shift hut was directly beside hers, as was John and Tigerlily's. Peter had watched, with growing curiosity, as John and Tigerlily interacted around each other. They acted much in the way he and Wendy do- _did._ Peter was certain that there was definitely something going on between the two. All the other Lost Boys had their own make-shift hut they _could_ sleep in, but ever since Wendy's loneliness had become more prominent, they began to stay with her- eventually to the point of falling asleep in her little home. All the other Indians were situated around the tents in the middle, and the fairies and other animals, who had calmed down once Neverland began to restore, found spots in the grass or small trees Wendy had managed to grow.

As well as with the searches for him by the Lost Boys, and Wendy and a select few of the fairies, there was also searches done by Wendy's brothers- sometimes, Tigerlily would tag along as well. All three of them were as close to Wendy as they could be (The past few months, Tigerlily had been stuck to Wendy's side, on account of John's concern for his sister, and she had begun to admire the girl dearly). They all had the same message to him.

If he ever came out, and _hurt Wendy again_, they'd be certain drastic measures would be taken. Tigerlily was never short of punishments and threats to shout out at directions they thought Peter to be in. They were getting quite concerned over how depressed Wendy was becoming, and all knew who's fault it was; especially in those unpleasant observations Peter saw, he felt more guilt then he could imagine. Still, something terrible was holding him back from going to see them all.

Now, Peter didn't know it, but the emotion he felt was fear. He was afraid of going back, and seeing Wendy again. He wasn't sure on how she would react- or if she would react at all. Although she seemed quite desperate to have him back, there was always the doubt that when it came down to it, she wouldn't _want_ him back. He could see all the hurt he'd cause her, mainly by the _things he'd said_ before he left- and he was afraid that that might make Wendy never want him again, once she saw him and thought about it. As well, as Peter was shameful of his behaviour. How could he face Wendy again, after he had said those cruel things? After he had told her he never wanted her again? It was hard for Peter to look at her- _This is the person that I have broken, but how do I fix it?_ It wasn't as easy as just going back to Wendy. Peter knew there was more, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't know how to fix it. So how could he possibly leave until he figured out how? He couldn't take the risk of breaking Wendy any more then he already had. There wasn't much left _to_ break.

* * *

Wendy's daily life had began to form a pattern. Wendy couldn't handle any unexpected things lately, so depressed her mood had become. Wendy was so fearful and paranoid that someone else that she dearly loved would claim to hate her, and never want to see her again, that Wendy started to not act out and do anything rash and unexpected. Now, her life was set in a routine; a routine Wendy stuck to like glue.

In the mornings, she would do all she could to help save Neverland. Of course, that would drain much out of Wendy, and then she would go for a nap. After her nap, she would meet and greet with everyone in their tight-knit community and ask for any sign of Peter. By that time, after her brief socializing, Wendy would go out on her search for the person she had been asking about; of course, she would also be helping Neverland grow as she searched for Peter. By the time her even more depressed and wrung-out body tramped back home, it would be nearly midnight. Then, Wendy would collapse on the small bed near the end of her room. Before she did that, of course, she would carefully place each of the Lost Boys in a more comfortable position. The Lost Boys always waited for Wendy to come back from her search at her house. Of course, Wendy would take so long, that they would fall asleep before she even got there to wish them good night. Wendy still, however, tucked them in gently and whispered her good night wishes in their ears.

That was the routine Wendy had been living with for the past couple of days, and it wasn't the worst thing Wendy could think of.

Now, of course, Wendy wouldn't have been so depressed and life-less over Peter's words and actions under normal circumstances. It goes without saying, however, that Wendy would have been quite depressed and sad without her love, Peter with her, and the thoughts of his words surrounding her. Though, with the help of her friends, Wendy wouldn't have been stuck underneath depression for long. She'd be living with it constantly, yet it wouldn't be as noticeable as it was. The only reason it was so bad, was because of her helping Neverland.

Helping Neverland was taking everything out of Wendy. She was pouring all the love and affection she could into each part of "magic" she used. She wanted Neverland to be as great as it was- so that, in her harried thoughts, Peter would become himself once more, and come back to her again. Putting her very soul into the work Wendy was doing, she was doing more harm to herself then she could imagine. It was draining her, everyday, of her spirit and emotions. Wendy _had_ to stop. She _needed_ to stop.

When her friends were beginning to realize just _what_ was causing Wendy's depression to spiral out of control, they confronted her about it. Wendy denied everything, and began to become defensive. She told them of her hopes that Peter would come back to her once everything was back to the way it was. All of them knew that her insane abusive way of magic would stop once Peter returned and set everything straight. Peter was the key to everything, only he was being stubborn and allusive- and _self-fish. _That's when the three of them decided to go searching for Peter himself.

Finally, another week later, Michael, John and Tigerlily were beginning to get sick of hunting Peter down, and the harm Wendy was doing in her innocence to get Peter back. She was becoming even more depressed and lonesome, as well as hallow on the inside. They decided, that this was the last hunt they were doing to find Peter. If it came to naught, well Wendy was going to have to be stopped by force; even if it hurt them all to stop her like that.

"_Peter! Peter!_" All three of them yelled, hours upon hours trying to track the allusive target. They couldn't find any sign of them, and John- the more temperamental of the three- was beginning to get angered. John swung his hot gaze around the swath of half-alive trees, daring Peter to step out from the shadows of the evening.

"Come out you bloody coward!" John shouted into the shadows, "You crazy loony! _Peter Pan, I swear if you don't come out of there right now, I will kill you!_ You are killing my sister, you horrible monster! You don't know what it's like to watch her slowly die in front of you, all of her spirit seeming to sap out of her as she concentrates her own_ life_ to saving Neverland _for you!_ You bloody little selfish _jerk!_ I hope you're happy, all alone while you cause an innocent person's death! All she ever thinks about is you, you know. If you hadn't broken her weeks before, you've certainly broken her now with your silence and your disappearance. _Jerk!_" John was done. His anger spent, he was tired with their useless search. He glazed at the surprised faces of his friends, though Tigerlily's had a sparkle of admiration. He blushed slightly under her gaze, before turning to his younger- yet infinitely wiser- brother, "Come on, let's go. Peter isn't going to come out, selfish little baggage. We've wasted enough time as it is. Time to start working on repairing the repairer."

Peter floated silently in the shadows, his eyes luminous with pain and regret. He watched his three ex-friends file out of the gloomy half-alive forest, giving up on Peter entirely. Only, John's words circled in and around his head like flies. _Cause an innocent person's death! Broken her with your silence and your disappearance!_ Peter knew that it was time for him to come out of hiding. He could risk Wendy dying once more, as she already survived _twice_. Three times was too many, in Peter's book. Wendy might not come back from her third time dying.

* * *

"Wendy, you can't possibly go on like this anymore! You are emotionally a wreck! And it's beginning to show physically. Wendy, we forbade you to go out looking for Peter and beg you to stop helping Neverland grow. You need a vacation Wendy- _You need rest!_" Her three dearest friends had come to her with that proposal, along with the Lost Boy's approval. Wendy had been just about to leave to go searching for Peter, and her friends appearance and demand/plea was getting Wendy a bit miffed.

"Of course I can't go on a vacation! And I already had a nap earlier today." Wendy stated a bit crossly, though her voice didn't hold it's usual Wendy spark. She gave them each a disapproving glare, though her eyes were gloomy and the glare didn't do as much damage as one would hope. Just as she was about to side step them all, Tigerlily put a firm hand on her shoulder. Wendy paused, looking at the warrior with curious- though gloomy and fairly unemotional- eyes.

"Wendy, you _will_ listen to us and obey us. You may be as powerful as Peter is with controlling the island, but you are not emotionally well. Not only has Peter's disappearance effected your sensibilities deeply, but also caring for Neverland has taken much of you away. You need deep rest- a long rest- in order for you to recover from your… current state."

"I will not! I shall not! I have a duty to see to, and a Peter to find. He shall forever miss my visits. I'm certain he watches me, although reasons why he doesn't come out haunt my mind and my heart." Wendy slouched a bit, thinking of many reasons why Peter didn't want to see her any longer. Yet, then, she straightened her spine once more, determined to get past them all, "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"No. Wendy." Michael spoke up, as the three of them formed a barrier around Wendy's door.

"Let me leave!" Wendy demanded, a bit crossly.

"_No Wendy!_" This time it was John who responded, "Peter's probably never coming back, alright? If he _wanted_ he _would_ have done so by now! Where is he Wendy? Where. IS. HE? Face the fact, he's not coming home."

Wendy looked at John in shock, "Of course Peter is coming back! He has to come back! He misses me! He truly does!" Wendy cried, her emotions actually a variable force. With a great effort of will, Wendy turns on her heel and walks slowly into her house, closing the door gently behind her, "Peter misses me. He really does." She murmured to herself, but her voice sounded doubtful. _Well, if he misses you Wendy, why doesn't he come out to see you? Like John said, if he wanted to come he would be hear by now,_ She thought bitterly, as she tucked herself in for another nap. Without warning, a large yawn escaped her mouth, causing her eyes to water. Before she could even help it, Wendy started crying in earnest, nightmarish thoughts of why Peter didn't want her plaguing her mind. As Wendy fell asleep, a small bitter tear rolled down her cheek and splattered against her hand.

* * *

Peter couldn't handle the suspense anymore. He had been worrying the thought of joining his friends for hours now, but he couldn't put it off any longer. Wendy hadn't come out for her daily "search" for him- which was going to be the time he talked to her in private and apologized- and it was started to worry him immensely. So, without another thought, Peter dashed into the community of Indians, Lost Boys, animals, Fairies and Darling Children. Many of the community members who were out couldn't believe their eyes as Peter flew past them, a concerned look marring his features. Everyone knew, as soon as they saw which direction he was in, what Peter was going to do. Everyone thought it was about time.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Peter cried out, as he rushed in through Wendy's front door. Her guards (John, Michael and Tigerlily) had just gone out to collect some food to eat and _other _things, so the door was quite free for him to barge into. The Lost Boys, too, had grown a bit tired of staring at Wendy's sleeping form and had gone to find something amusing to do. It was just Peter and Wendy alone. Except, Wendy was sleeping.

At first glance, though, it had seemed to Peter that Wendy had died. Just as sorrow was beginning to well in his throat, Wendy moaned in her sleep. Peter instantly felt relief rush through him as he realized that Wendy wasn't dead at all. She was merely sleeping.

Peter stared at her, soaking in her entire appearance. Although he had been "spying" on her throughout the whole time he was sorting out his emotions, he never really _looked_ at her. More like, saw her and made sure she was okay. Now that he was close to her, could see every eyelash on her beautifully closed eyes, he was surprised to learn that he had dearly missed looking at her face everyday. In his scoping of Wendy's face, Peter also noticed that a sheen of wetness was on her cheeks. He was puzzled for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out exactly _why_ Wendy's cheeks were so shiny in comparison to the rest of her face. Then it hit him. Wendy had either splashed water on her face before sleeping, or she had been crying.

Peter knew exactly which one of the two had really happened. His guilt started to grow even bigger now. He _knew_ that Wendy wouldn't be crying over anything else besides something she cared about; and the only thing that would be worth crying over now would be him. _She had fallen asleep, crying over me._ It was one thing to cry over him when she was in the middle of her frustration to find him. It was another to have suddenly started crying about him, while she was trying to sleep. Peter was hit with a curiosity to know why she had cried over- about- him. Wendy moaned once more, before shifting in her sleep.

"Wendy?" Peter asked attentively, "Wendy, are you awake?"

Wendy was having the most wonderful dream, in contrast with the terrible nightmares that had been plaguing her lately. In this dream, she had finally restored Neverland to it's full glory, and everyone was proud of her, and promised never to leave her. As well, Peter had shown up and apologized quite expertly for his rude behaviour and claimed his life was incomplete without her in it. Then, he had vowed never to leave her once more. She was the most happiest person in the world, right at that moment. Then, dream Peter turned to her and whispered her name softly. It was the most loveliest sound, and she began to walk towards him. He kept whispering it, until the words, "Are you awake?" sounded from his lips. Wendy suddenly stopped, puzzled.

That was when she woke up.

"Mmm?" Wendy moaned, her voice laden with sleepiness. She actually felt a bit better than she had earlier; though still, it was nothing compared to _before accident-with-Peter_. Wendy felt her eyes flutter open, her mouth starting to form her brother's name. She stared contently at the wall, deciding to tell her brother about her dream first, then going to face him. She wanted to savour the memory a bit longer, before her brothers' stern faces broke the spell of dreams.

"Michael, John, I had the most wonderful dream! Everything was back to normal- Neverland was healthy once more- And Peter Pan came back! He apologized ever so politely to me. It was the most loveliest dream I've had since Peter left me." Wendy turned to greet her brothers then, a bright smile on her face for once. It faltered into one of shock as she saw Peter staring sheepishly at her.

For a second, Wendy could only open and close her mouth. Then, a bright smile lit her face, "Peter! Oh, Peter! I knew you'd come back to me!" Wendy flung the covers off her, before running straight into Peter's arms. She hugged him tightly, as if she would never let him go again, "Peter." Wendy sighed into his chest, loving the fact she was still with him. Weeks and weeks of endless emotional torture, her energy fading and appearance just starting to deteriorate. Now, everything was going to be back to normal. _It's a dream come true!_ Suddenly, Wendy went cold inside. She ripped herself out of Peter's embrace, "This isn't real, is it?" Wendy stated, and salty tears began to drip from her face, "All this is just me dreaming, isn't it? I'm dead, or something! This isn't real!" Wendy felt her legs crumble, and she hit the floor with a thud. Peter started to walk to her, but Wendy scooted away, "This isn't real at all! This is too good to be true, isn't it? I've died, and God decided that I deserved a little happiness, so he made a fake Peter for me. Well, I'm not buying it! My friends told me Peter's never coming back, and I believe them. I really do believe them. Especially not now since I'm dead!" Wendy started to cry, "Why is life so bloody unfair!" Wendy sobbed even louder, her small body shaking with her emotion.

"Wendy! You're not dead! This is real, this is all real!" Peter grabbed at her hands, forcing her to look up at him. Looking into her eyes, Peter knew that he had broken Wendy much more then he had realized. It would take time for him to fix her, but now Peter was dedicated to the task. He_ had_ to fix her.

More tears dripped down Wendy's cheek, which managed to splash onto Peter's hands, "No, this isn't real at all." Wendy whispered, "This is all a fantasy. A fantasy that would have been wonderful if I believed in it. But I don't, and I never will. My friends convinced me to believe that Peter was never coming back."

"What? What did they say to you? Peter is coming back- _ahem_, Peter is here right- I mean, _I'm here right now, _Wendy!"

Wendy's tears began to fall slower now, and she shook her head gently, her face a mask of sadness, "Oh no, that isn't you Peter. Why would it be you? My Peter would have come to see me days before now. If he truly missed me, truly wanted to come back, he would have came then. Not now. That's why this is all a fantasy that I caught onto." Wendy shook herself out of Peter's hands, intending to stride out the door. Peter's hands dropped away from hers easily enough, because Peter had been completely mollified by her words. _He would have come back then, not now. _It looked as if all of Peter's hidden fears had come to life. Wendy didn't want anything to do with him, and it _was_ because of him. She didn't believe it was him at all. _She didn't believe._

"Wendy!" Peter jumped up suddenly, his mind clawing at the one thing he saw, "Wendy, Wendy _wait_!" Peter flew over to Wendy, who was actually striding quite fast out of the small community. The onlookers watched as Wendy continued to ignore Peter. All of them knew what had happened. Peter's attempt to woo Wendy and be apart of things once more had failed miserably.

"All I can say is that he came too late." One onlooker commented, as he shook his head sadly, "He came too late, the poor guy."

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy _please!_ Stop! I want to talk to you! _Need _to talk to you!" Peter cried out from behind Wendy's stiff back. Wendy turned around abruptly, her eyes stinging with pain and anger.

"What do you want? What is it that I can give you!" Wendy proclaimed sharply, her own emotions that had started to revive after her a while focusing on anger, "This is all apart of my diseased mind, but still you try to _torment_ me? With false hopes of this all somehow being real!" Wendy's voice was rising in her hurt; rising in hysteria, "Well, I don't like having false hopes. Not anymore. _You_- Peter- had destroyed them all!" More embittered tears dripped down Wendy's cheek. She had lost it now, "Do you know what it's like to lose the one you care about the most? Then dream day after day he'd come back to you, sorry for his actions? Only _IT DOESN'T HAPPEN!_ Do you know what it's like to _search _for him day after day, only to come back empty handed? _Don't you know what it's like to have your heart ripped out, every single day because you know the person you love hates you?_ Never wants to be with you _again_!" Wendy's eyes were ablaze once more, as she challenged the "so-called" Peter Pan. Then, apart of her anger deflated as she saw the shock on 'Peter's' face. Her eyes softened and so did her body, "Well, it hurts, alright? It hurts a lot. I never want to feel so much _hurt_ again. You can't expect me to rely on hopes and dreams any longer. Peter Pan has taught me they don't build an island. He taught me they don't find what I search for." With that, Wendy spun around on her heel once more, and disappeared into the growth that had started to build. Peter stood, silently, staring at the place she had disappeared from.

"But I don't hate you, Wendy? How could you possibly think I hate you?" Peter's voice was a soft whisper on the wind; a passing phrase that never made it far enough to ruffle the grass beneath his feet. Peter turned the opposite way Wendy had gone, his mood much more sour then before. |Wendy didn't _only_ just not believe in him;

She thought he didn't want her anymore. She had given up, and that hurt the most.

Peter could say that now, a part of him felt broken.

_**Oh my gwad. WHY did I write this? Why? -.- I just keep adding complications now DON'T I? This was just so simple when it started out and now it is this big monstrosity! -,- I'm going to have to change the name, or something! The title certainly doesn't fit this anymore. Neither does the description… Ahhh, and I've just lead you on, on another merry chase, now haven't I? It's not finished. Not yet. Peter has to win Wendy back, since Wendy… Well, isn't quite right yet. Though, she DOES have credit to be. I mean, seriously. The LOVE of her LIFE tells her to go away because he doesn't need her, and he doesn't come back for MONTHS! Effectively leaving her with a broken heart, and then pretty much destroying her innocence. Her friends are no help, "trying" to speed up Wendy's acceptance that Peter just isn't going to come back, forcing Wendy once more to make the decision between dreams and reality. In the end, Wendy chooses reality, and now that that is her choice, she finds that all this is just a dream of her ill-mind. Who wouldn't? She knows she's been sick for a while.**_

_**So there you have it fokes! The thirteenth chapter of my story! That is only getting this more and more complicated. What am I going to do? *Next chapter is probably going to be pretty mushy, considering that Peter is going to have to get Wendy's faith restored in him. What else then romance and general mushiness to make that happen? ;)**_

_**- Calm-Waters (I still don't like this chapter….)**_


End file.
